Hood School Term Three
by Traditional.Rose
Summary: Robin and the gang are now living at their secret 'camp' while trying to free Marian from Guy and act grown up. sequel to Hood School - Term Two. Major Robin/Marian plus gang
1. Chapter 1

QUESTION ONE

'Morning Gisborne!' Vaisley strutted up behind him and begun rubbing Guy's shoulders. 'Such a pretty-pretty morning'.

'Good morning Vaisley' Guy wondered if it was meant to be a massage or torture session – his hands were freezing. 'Why are you so happy this morning?'

'Oh could it be due to the fact it's the last day of term and we'll soon be on holidays? Or could it be that our math test was cancelled because the fatty teacher finally went into labour?…A clue: no! I'm happy because last night, we kicked _Hood_ and his little posse out and now they'll rock up all tired, and shivering, and dirty from their night on the streets'.

'How can you be so sure they'll return? Paying for a home is expensive, perhaps they can't afford to return to school' Guy mused.

'Ah! An excellent point! Oh I don't know what to hope for: their dirty humiliated walk of shame or never seeing their faces again?' Vaisley grinned, giving up on his massage and begun walking in pace with his follower.

'We'll soon find out, the bell goes in two minutes' Guy whispered. Both boys walked the rest of the way to homeroom in quiet imagination. Guy couldn't wait to see Marian's face hwne she saw how pathetic hood would look. She's be sorry she ever let him touch her. Eventualy they made it, both boys staring at the heavy oak door, wanting to savor the moment. Vaisley couldn't wait any longer, he shoved his grubby small hands onto the knob and swung the door wide open.

The sound of laughter immediately met them. All of the students had gathered around two couches that face sone another. Hood, Little John and Much sat laughing on one, and Will and Djac were on the other. Guy thought he was seeing things, but sure enough, Marian was sitting on the ouch too, next to Djac, her cheeks red from laughing.

'But how can you be so sure?… We never even see them together' Much asked, his words broken by hilarity.

'Oh come on Allen!' Marian giggled. 'Miss Long and Mr.M are totally sleeping with each other! (_Based on two teachers at my school – freakiest relationship EVER_!) Didn't you see how he was looking at her in the hallway?'

'She's way out of his league!' Will chuckled.

'Oh that's harsh' Djac punched him on the shoulder.

'Yeah - Mr.M's got a great personality!' Marian defended him, still trying to control her giggles.

'I think _you're_ the one who's got a crush on him' Robin mused. A giant 'Oooh' rippled through the students followed by more laughing.

'As if! You know I like brunettes' Marian grinned, 'I mean honestly, could you ever see me dating a guy with black hai-… I mean…'Marian up and saw Vaisley and Gisborne staring at her. 'I mean… Mr.M is taken all ready and I don't wanna get into a fight with Miss Long for him – she's scary'.

Robin looked over and saw Gisborne and Vaisley standing dumbly in the door, 'Ugh, I thought I smelled something' the gang chuckled and Marian put a hand up to cover her smile.

'Something funny Marian?' Guy asked coldly across the room.

'Oh so you're speaking to me now?' Marian raised her eyebrows, giggles forgotten. 'Or is there a new girl called Marian I don't know about?'

'Best show some respect _missy_' Vaisley spat. 'I could have you expelled too'. Marian rolled her eyes, secretly hoping he would do just that.

'So how was your night Sherriff? _I_ personally have never slept better' Robin grinned over at Marian. Last night she's helped them move into the flat above the pub. She'd been so exhausted at around two in the morning when they were done; he insisted she stay the night. They were too tired to mess around so they just curled up in some duna's on the mattress. Robin wondered if Marian was awake or asleep when she's pressed her body to his…

'Yes, there's nothing like sleeping with a roof over your head is there?' Vaisley was convinced the gang had spent the night on the street and cleaned up in the school bathrooms before homeroom.

'Nothing at all' Robin agreed. 'In fact, if I could repeat last nights sleeping arrangements I would'. He fought the urge to wink at Marian that would be way too obvious.

'Well don't expect to be re-admitted into the dorms any time soon' Vaisley spat then shooed off some kids from his usual seat. 'Actually, I'm quiet tired, I helped Gisborne move into your old dorm last night you see'.

Guy rolled his eyes. Vaisley had not helped him at all; just sat on his bed, babbling about something while he did all the heavy lifting. Still, Guy was happy with his new room. Not only was it bigger and had a bathroom, it was located across the corridor from Marian. Now he could keep a better eye on her.

'Well I'm glad your helping your significant other with the housework like a good husband should' Robin said, hating Guy could now watch Marian coming and going.

'Please' Vaisley scoffed. 'Maybe I should just get _Marian_ to look after him – she's a woman after all, it's her place to do our housework'.

'You little-' Djac cracked her knuckles.

'Oh sorry did I offend you _Curry-Eater_?' Vaisley leered at her dark skin. 'But I would appreciate if you women knew your place – the kitchen'. Robin and Will both stood, ready to fight but they were beaten to it.

Marian stood quick fast, glaring at the boys to sit. 'I agree completely Vaisley – women should know their place in society'.

'What!?' Djac was fuming.

'But I was just wondering… if we belong in the kitchen… why aren't you joining us?' She stood, arms crossed in front of him, rasing her eyesbrows.

'i'm not a woman!' Vaisley spluttered.

'actualy you are – or at lest you were.' Marian corrected but he just looked more confused. She roled her eyes, 'obviously you weren't listening in science last term – All babies start out of females in the womb, so technically – you're a girl'. (_Yes, freaky as it is, that fact it real – look it up if you don't believe me! Works every time on sexist pigs: give it a go!)_

'But I'm not a girl now' Vaisley stared angrily at her.

'True' Marian shrugged. 'Eventually the babies grow a pair of balls – some bigger than others' She walked off back to the couch followed by impressed 'Oooohs' from everyone in the room. Robin was hysterical.

'Shouldn't you be defending her?' Guy asked Robin, as Vaisley seemed momentarily unable to speak… or blink.

'Marian can handle herself' Robin grinned. 'Besides, there's no way I'd risk getting on her bad side, not after that. Cat got ya tongue Vaisley?'

Just the bell rung and everyone begun pushing past Gisborne in an attempt to get to class. The halls were crowded and Marian just went with the crowd, happy to be pushed along, at least it was in the general direction of her next class….

'That was impressive' she felt Robin's voice in her ear and she shivered. It took every ounce of self-restraint to keep from turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck, but she had to keep up the appearance of indifference.

'Thanks' she smiled walking forward, she could still feel him behind her and her smile got bigger.

'Keep this up and Vaisley'll expel you from the dorms any day now' Robin shoved his hands in his pockets to stop himself from touching her curls.

'Fingers crossed' Marian mused.

'It will happen' Robin couldn't resist and he slid his hands to hers, wrapping his fingers, feeling her rings. If he kept close behind her in the crowd no one would notice.

Marian sighed, loving the feeling of his warm hand on her's 'its gonna be such a fun conversation with my father, trying to explain how I got expelled and will now be living with you – he'll probably disown me!'

'I think your father would be happy you're finally free of the freak with eyeliner' Robin loved the idea of her moving into their flat.

'You don't know my father' Marian laughed humourlessly. 'So are you all unpacked?'

'All most' Robin sighed when he looked up at the door number and realized it was Marian's class. She leaned up against the wall next to the door, waiting for the teacher. He reluctantly uncurled his fingers and stood opposite her, making sure there was a gap. 'a still have a few things to find a home for, why?'

'I was thinking I might come around and help' Marian smiled. 'But if you only have a _few _things-'

'Oh I just remembered' Robin smacked his head, 'I have like four huge boxes full of my clothes and then their my flat screen and I'll definitely need help plugging that in…' he sighed dramatically. 'I guess you'll have to spend the whole night, I can get us some food from downstairs and if you're too tired we can just have a repeat of last night'

Marian laughed, 'flat screen? Sounds too perfect… but I can't – Guy will be watching my door and he'll know if I don't come home'.

'Heaven forbid you should be in the arms of some-some outlaw!' Robin grinned. 'Well if you can't be my blankey-buddie, will you at least go see a movie with my Saturday night?

Just then, the succeeding bell rung, reminding students to get to their class, fast. A second wave of late students crashed down the corridor. Marian, safe against the wall, laughed and watched Robin try to fight against the tide. Eventually he unhooked himself from some kids backpack and tripped forward. He landed, one hand either side Marian's waist, his body pressed against hers, their lips just inches apart.

'Ro-bin. The walls have ey-es' Much sung quietly, hinting to separate as he passed the couple.

Robin suddenly had his breath return and he pressed off Marian.

'Saturday night' Marian confirmed, she sounded just as breathless as him. He managed to nod before running off, late for history.

X

'What the hell was that!?' Vaisley screamed, his voice suddenly returning to him. 'Gisborne, please tell me I just lapsed into a realistic feeling fantasy and Marian Fitzwalter didn't just call me a girl in front of everyone – tell me now!'

Guy squeemed. 'To be fair – you did insult her first. And I think your insult was far more memorable'.

'Are you serious? That little _missy_ just called me a girl! _A girl_! And you let her walk off!'

'Well what did you want me to do?' Guy spat.

'She's your girlfriend! You should have a better control of her' Vaisley screamed.

'Yeah well she's not actually… she's not my girlfriend anymore' Gisborne finally said it out loud.

'What? Two days ago you were pining after her – what changed?' Vaisley was suddenly interested.

'Hood' was all Guy could say.

'Ohhh' Vaisley smiled. 'yeah he couldn't take her eys of her this morning'

Guy glared at him. 'so what – are you going to expel her now?'

'huh? Expel her?' Vaisley asked. 'no way – this is too perfect! You've finally come to your senses and forgotten the leper and now I have the perfect leverage agsint Locksley'.

'Marian? Marian's not leverage' Guy said.

'I thought you were over her' Vaisley smirked. 'any way – you can help. It'll be great revenge for you… Oh this is gonna be sweet! We need to plan, plan this carefully… Sunday, I should be ready on Sunday morning, early… its decided, bring her to me Sunday at sunrise' Vaisley's eyes were boggling with the possibilities.

'What are you going to do to her?' Guy didn't know if he was excited or worried.

'I don't have the details yet but I can promise you it will be painful' Vaisley grinned.

Suddenly Guy couldn't swallow, what was wrong with him? Marian had gone off in Hood's arms so what was the problem? 'I can't do it – I have plans Sunday'.

'What?' Vaisley spat.

'I said I have pla-' Guy said.

'I don't care if you have plans to do your nails on Sunday or whatever!' Vaisley actually sprayed spit onto his face in rage. 'Just bring her to me, use force if you have to, but just do it!'

'Vaisley-' Guy cut in.

'Gisborne!' Vaisley stared down at him. '…I don't have time for this, I'm late for class' he pushed past Gisborne then stopped at the door, 'Remember Gisborne, Sunday, my dorm and bring the little missy'.

X

_**So there's the first chapter! Hope u like – its very sinister – mwah ha ha!**_

_**Two things:**_

_**do u guys want 2 kno about Marian and her father or should I focus on skool?**_

_**Do you guys want Robin and Marian to… go all the way?**_


	2. Over Reacting

QUESTION ONE

By the time Robin got to history he's breathing had returned to normal. But in his mind he kept replaying his last moment with Marian. he'd tripped forward, planting himself up against her and the wall… he couldn't forget the feeling of her skin against his. Robin swore when he leant off her she was blushing too.

'Earth to Robin!' Much waved his hands in front of his friends face.

'Huh? What'd I miss?' Robin snapped back.

'Nothing – you just looked like an idiot, dreaming off into space like that' Much huffed.

'Sorry, I wouldn't want to ruin your reputation by sitting next to you while I looked like an idiot' Robin smiled and begun doodling on his book. The teacher droned on and on about the crusades but no one was listening.

'Sarah's staring at you' Much whispered ten minutes into class.

'Where is she?' Robin kept his head down and kept drawing.

'Eleven o'clock' Much answered.

Robin faked a yawn, stretching his arms and looking around the room. He looked and sure enough, Sarah's eyes were glued on him. She didn't quickly look away like most people would when caught having a perv, instead she smiled and picked up something on her desk. She checked the teacher was occupied before extending her hand across the isle, placing a note on his table. Robin pretended he hadn't saw and went back to scribbling.

Much roughly shoved the note onto Robin's book.

'I was trying to ignore that' Robin said.

'She wouldn't stop staring at me!' Much offered in defence.

Robin groaned and opened the note:

_So, the proper post-break-up time has passed and your officially back on the market according to girl rules… _

_Are you free Saturday night? You could take me out for dinner…._

_XX Sarah_

'You _do_ have to answer' Much said, knowing Robin was more than willing to scrunch the paper into a little ball then probably peg it into the back of Sarah's head.

A frown appeared on Robin's face as he replied:

Busy Saturday

He folded it roughly before throwing it to her table. She read it and scowled. Just then the teacher told them to get into groups of four for the work sheets. Sarah grabbed her friend Jess and dragged her to Much and Robin's table.

'Hi boys' she said in a low voice. 'Mind if we join?'

Much glanced at Robin for an answer. 'I'd rather you didn't' Robin finally said.

Sarah laughed as though he'd said something really funny and took a seat anyway, dragging her friend down with her. The teacher shoved some work sheets onto their table and they begun working, silently, on the questions.

After a few minutes of sneaking glances at Robin, Sarah finally spoke, 'So, about Saturday-'.

'Any one got the answer to number three?' Robin cut her off.

'Acre' Much mumbled, feeling as uncomfortable as Jess.

'So Much, did you do your homework for cooking-' Jess tried to break the tension.

'Yeah so about Saturday, it would be soo nice to go somewhere and I was thinking-' Sarah but in again.

'Number six?' Robin didn't look up from his sheet.

'Um… I think its 1192' Jess answered.

'Thanks' Robin said, continuing with his work.

Sarah scowled. 'Look – its time you got over that Marian bitch-'

'What?' Robin locked her in a death stare, his voice deadly. '_What_ did you just say?'

'Its time you moved on' Sarah explained. 'She's moved on so according to girl-rules-'

'I don't care about your stupid girl-rules!' Robin bellowed. The whole class looked up, watching Robin fume.

'Robin' Sarah looked around, blushing. 'I just wanted to go out with you on Saturday'.

'And I said I was busy didn't I?' Robin asked. 'Besides, I don't want to go out with anyone who calls my friend a bitch even if she weren't a slut'.

The class erupted in laughter and Sarah looked stunned.

'Locksley-' the teacher bellowed.

'Don't bother' Robin got up, grabbing his bag. 'I know the way to detention'. He stormed out, slamming the door while the class continued to laugh. He was still fuming, he hated that little flirt. He charged off down the corridor, trying to regain compose.

'Robin!' a familiar voice called from behind. Robin turned and instantly his anger returned – Allen.

'What do you want?' Robin spat.

'Oi, I was just wondering where you were going' Allen caught up with him.

'What's it to you?' Robin walked off.

'Look' Allen kept pace with him. 'There's…there's something you should know…about Marian'.

Robin stopped walking and turned to face the traitor. 'If you say her name again I swear to god I'll-'

'Hold up hold up!' Allen backed away a few steps, not recognising the wild look in his old friends eyes. 'Its not about me'.

'Just back off Allen before I do something I'd enjoy' robin rolled his eyes and continued walking.

'Look!' Allen stepped in front of him, cutting off his exit. 'Marian's my friend to and I just want to protect her'.

'Protect her?' robin's eyes pierced.

'I… I heard Guy and Vaisley talking this morning. Their pissed, you know, because of what she said. Look their really mad' Allen warned.

'Yeah I know' Robin smiled briefly. 'She wants to get away' he looked at Allen wondering if he took the hint.

Allen processed that for a few seconds. So Marian wanted to leave… but surely she would still talk to him? I mean, he'd helped her… 'regardless' he pushed all thoughts of leaving away, 'It didn't sound like they were planning on expelling her – it sounded….dangerous. Vaisley told Guy to get Marian, by force if necessary, to his dorm on Sunday at first light for his revenge.'

Robin's face flashed with anger. How dare they threaten his Maiden. 'I'll talk to her'.

'Whatever you do, make sure she's not here Sunday morning. I won't be able to distract them' Allen pressed.

'Yeah I got it…thanks' Robin said.

Allen grinned, 'welcome'. He then waltzed off finally allowing himself to hope that one day he would be readmitted into the gang.

Robin fidgeted all through detention, staring at the clock, willing the tie to pas faster. So Vaisley didn't like Marian's new attitude and Gisborne was still brooding after seeing him carry her to her dorm. The real question was: what were they going to do to her? How serious were they about revenge? They'd expelled his gang so obviously their threats were real. Still, surely they wouldn't hurt her - Marian was a public figure and any unexplained bruises would be obvious. No, Robin knew what they would do. He'd seen the look in Gisborne gave Marian when she wasn't looking. Lust. Vaisley would be happy with any emotional damage to Marian and Gisborne would act.

He had to get her out. He had to make her safe.

The bell rung and term two was officially over. he dodged through the crowds, weaving in and out until he made it to the dorms. He was about to bolt up the stairs to find her when he heard Djac's voice.

'Robin! What are you doing?' she squealed. 'You're not allowed in the dorms'.

'I don't care' Robin started but Djac pushed him back. 'You'll get us all in more trouble if your caught'.

'I have to tell Marian something' he explained.

'And what do you think will happen when Marian's caught with you? What do you think Gisborne would do seeing you enter her room?' Djac pressed.

'But…'Robin knew she was right. He sighed. 'Can you go?'

'Me?' Djac looked worried.

'Its that or I go' Robin put forward the ultimatum.

'Fine. What do you want me to tell her then? What's soo important it can't wait?' Djac raised her eyebrows.

'I think Gisborne's going to try and rape her on Sunday' Robin couldn't contain his anger and the words came out as a growl.

Djac stared back blankly. '…You're…you're serious?'

'Would I joke about this?' Robin asked. 'Allen overheard them planning it'.

Djac took a second to process it. 'Go on then. I'll watch out for Gisborne. Go get her and take her back to our place'.

Robin nodded. 'Thanks' then he bounded up the stairs. He didn't pause to nock, just ripped open the door and ran inside before someone could see him.

'Robin' Marian smiled. She was sitting on her bed reading her end-of-term report. 'I got all A's, how'd you do?'

'Marian we have to leave' Robin said.

She froze, recognising the urgency in his voice. 'What's wrong?'

'I'll tell you later but right now you should pack your things and come back to my place' Robin urged.

'Robin?' Marian got off the bed walked over to him. 'You're scarring me.'

'Marian please' Robin brushed past her and pulled out her overnight bag. 'Just pack – you have to leave'.

Marian stood frozen, trying to figure out what was going on. Robin sighed impatiently and begun shoving clothes into the bag. 'Robin tell me what's going on'.

'Not now' was all he said then threw more things into the bag.

'I-I can't leave…my father would know. They'd tell him I wasn't living at the dorms….' Marian stumbled for a reason.

'Then tell him you're staying with me' Robin roughly zipped it up and threw it over his shoulder.

Marian scoffed. 'Tell him I'm living with an outlaw?'

'Marian… you have to leave. I'll explain later-' Robin tried to push her towards the door.

'But we had a plan – get me expelled, that's a reasonable excuse' Marian refused to be moved.

'You'd rather tell your father you've been expelled then say you want to live with me?' Robin raised his eyebrows.

'Yes' Marian said.

Robin pinched the top of his nose with his thumb and first finger then continued through gritted teeth. 'You have some _seriou_s issues…. But we need to get out. Now. Before Gisborne see's you-'

'Guy? What's this got to do with him?' Marian asked.

'Marian' Robin's voice rung with authority. 'If you don't walk out that door now and come with me, I'll drag you. Then I'll ring your father and tell him were a couple and that your madly in love' he had no idea why that threat worked but it did. Marian's face went white and she instantly walked out and begun down the stairs.

'Robin! You found her' Djac said from the bottom of the stairs. Marian was pale when she cam to stand beside her. 'Don't worry honey; we won't let Gisborne touch you. Stupid freak, just because he can't get a girl he feels the need to rape one'.

'Rape?' Marian's fiery colouring instantly returned. She turned to Robin, 'you have some explaining to do'.


	3. Claustrophobic

QUESTION ONE

Marin was forced back to Robin's place before he allowed any questions. Robin opened the door for her but she stood, arms crossed, still fuming.

Robin shifted her bag to the other shoulder, 'Are you going to go in?'

'Are you going to explain what happened?' Marian raised her eyebrows.

'Get inside first' Robin glared.

'_Get inside first'_ Marian mimicked but she then flounced through the door into the large kitchen. Robin sighed and followed.

Marian turned around, now in the centre of the room. 'Ok, I'm in. Start talking'.

'Marian…'Robin honestly didn't know what to say.

'Go on. I believe you were up to how Gisborne is going to rape me' Marian glared.

'Allen overheard him talking. Vaisley wants revenge and Gisborne's more than willing to comply' Robin explained.

'Yeah and?' Marian asked. 'Revenge – come on –they'll just want to embarrass me in front of the class. But _rape_? Even for you, that's pretty farfetched'.

'Even for me?' Robin asked. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You've always been good at making stories' Marian said coldly.

'I don't believe this' Robin threw up his arms. 'I just saved you from an emotionally crippling experience and your calling me a storyteller!?'

'Emotionally crippling?' Marian scowled. 'Tell me something, did Allen actually hear them say 'lets rape Marian'?'

'Well…no' Robin confessed. 'But come on its so obvious. Gisborne's wanted you from day one'.

'You weren't hear on day one. As memory serves you were off somewhere in the Middle East! And besides, Guy wouldn't do that' Marian defied.

'Of course not' Robin scoffed but the turned serious. 'He's your boyfriend'.

Marian laughed humourlessly. 'No – you're my boyfriend. My boyfriend who shoves me into a protective bubble and his backwards attempts at chivalry leaves me gasping for air. Honestly – do you think I'm just some little girl, some damsel in need of saving? May I remind you I am fully capable and currently more than willing to kick your ass?'

Robin just stared at her.

'What? Speak?' Marian ordered. He just continued looking at her. 'Tell me – do you honestly think Guy would try and rape me or did you just want me away from him?'

'Of course I want you away from him – he's dangerous' Robin finally said. 'Or did you forget how he stabbed you?'

'He didn't stab me he stabbed the Nightwatchman; Marian corrected. 'And rape is completely different'.

'It doesn't matter. You're out now and he can't touch you. That's all that matters' Robin shrugged.

'No. What matters is that you don't think I can defend myself. I'm not weak' Marian argued.

'I know that' Robin looked out the window and his voice dropped in volume. 'But sometimes it doesn't matter how strong you are, or how brave. You can still get hurt… in the Holy Land I saw men, fully grown, trained men get crippled and tortured by people no different than Gisborne. …I can tell. It's in his eyes. He has that killer streak – he could hurt you'.

Marian watched Robin, waiting for his gaze to return to her. It didn't. 'I still don't believe he could ever ill, or rape me' shr crossed her arms.

'Because you don't want him to be a killer? Because you don't want to be friends with a murderer?' Robin finally locked his eyes on hers.

'This…this is about you isn't it? About what you did over there? – I told you I don't care about that' Marian said gently.

'You don't care that I killed a man?' Robin said angrily.

'No, I don't. You're still Robin' she matched his anger.

'Whatever. The fact is – you're not going back to that dorm. You're staying here and your not leaving my sight while he's around' Robin said.

'Oh?' Marian crossed her arms. 'I will not be ordered about like I'm your property'.

'But you are mine – you're my girlfriend. Please Marian, I'm just trying to protect you' Robin reasoned.

Marian walked forward, so close to him she could feel his body heat. 'I don't need your protection or your orders. I can handle myself'.

Just then, the gang burst in laughing. They all stopped when they saw the angered faces of their friends, sensing a major fight.

'Err…you guys ok?' Much asked.

'Were fine' Robin sad.

'No were not' Marian countered. '_I'm_ under house arrest'.

'But Marian, surely staying here is what's best-' Will tried to calm her down.

'What? How did you know about this?' she asked.

Will shuffled his feet, 'um, Djac told us'.

'Djac?' Marian looked at her best friend. 'Surely you can't condone me being held here like, like some hostage because Robin's paranoid?'

'Marian you're not thinking clearly. I think Robin's right – Gisborne wants to hurt you. I don't think rape, well, I just know he wants revenge and its best you stay here for a while.' Djac reasoned.

Marian stared at the faces of her friends. They all clearly agreed with her. Djac looked apologetic yet centred. Robin looked pissed, but pissed at her or at Guy? One thing was certain – they wouldn't let her leave until it was sorted. She felt claustrophobic, like the ropes were pulling at different sides of her. Her connections with Guy and Robin, both of them hauling like tugger-war. Then the gang, then the Nightwatchman. Suddenly she couldn't breath. She had to get out. 'Very well'.

'Excuse me? Robin asked.

'I said very well. I bow to your authority. I'll stay here until things clear up' Marian assured them.

'Oh' Robin looked stunned. 'Well… thankyou for understanding'.

Marian nodded. 'Um… all this, it's a bit…confronting. I think I need to splash some water on my face'.

'You look pretty pale… Are you ok?' Djac asked concerned.

Marian nodded again. 'I just need to freshen up'. The gang watched as she unsteadily walked to the bathroom. They'd never seen their strong friend so weird before.

Once the door was closed, Marian locked it and scanned the room. She ran to the sink and turned on the taps, letting the water flow so the gang would hear. She then moved to the window. It was propped open to let fresh air in. She tried to push it open fully without making noise. Luckily the hinges were loose and it came away freely. Without stopping, she hoisted herself out the window and onto the ledge that ran around the outside of the building. She ran to the metal ladder, sliding it down then descending it. Marian ran as fast as she could. Away from the building, away from the gang, away from the ropes. She needed some air, some fresh air. She made it two blocks before stopping. She surveyed the neighbourhood, wondering if she should return to Robin or to her dorm…first things first, she thought, I need a drink.

X

'Should we check on her? I mean, its been a while' Much bit his thumb nail.

'She just needs time. Robin just told her Gisborne was going to rape her – I think she'll need a _few_ minutes' Djac explained.

'Yeah way to go, telling her she was gonna be raped' Eve chirped. 'You don't know that for sure and now you've scared her'.

'Wait a second' Robin said. 'Marian – scared? Something's up. She doesn't react like this to danger….oh shit'. He ran to the bathroom and banged on the door. It was locked. Typical. 'John, ope the door' the gang looked at him like he was crazy. 'There's a window in there that leads to a ladder outside'. John didn't hesitate any longer and Robin practically had to jump out of the way before being crushed. John barged open the door. They all filed in, their eyes scanning the empty room before falling on the open window.

'Oh shit' Much sighed.


	4. Trouble

QUESTION ONE

Marian ordered a beer from the cute bartender and took a seat behind the bench on a very uncomfortable stool. The bartender, whose nametag said Ted, continued to smile at her seductively as he passed her the drink. It only reminded her more of Robin. She felt bad for running out on him, after all he was only trying to help…in his own overprotective, overdramatic way but help none the less. But something about being closed in yet again – she couldn't breathe. Things were so complicated. Guy and Vaisley were damaging the country and threatening her and Robin was trying to hide her. But she couldn't hide. She wouldn't hide. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. The ID said Allen but she couldn't be bothered to answer it so she turned off her phone and tried to drown out her thoughts with her beer.

X

'Robin? Is that you?' Allen asked breathless.

'Well it's my number is it?' Robin answered. He was too pissed to be polite. He didn't want to be on the phone to Allen. He wanted to be out finding his runaway girlfriend but… 'What do you want?'

'Look man, I tried to stop him but-' Allen blabbed on.

'Stop who? What are you going on about?' Robin tried to cut to the chase.

Allen took a calming breath before continuing. 'Gisborne went to look for Marian and saw her room was like, empty, and she was gone. He's gone out to look for her…Please tell me you have her safe somewhere. He seemed pretty pissed'.

'Where'd he go?' Robin asked, heading for the door.

'Why does it matter? Just keep her in your room' Allen said. 'Oh wait…shit. You've lot her haven't you?'

'No' Robin lied. 'I…. i just misplaced her'.

'Well you better re-place her and fast. If Guy gets hold of her in his state it could get very sticky.'.

'Well duh' Robin said, bounding down the stairs, the gang close behind. 'Look, you just try and find Gizzie and I'll find Marian ok?'

'Ok' Allen paused. 'Its just like old times eh? Us working together and all'

'Except for the fact that your probably also trying to screw her' Robin hung up and turned to the gang. 'All right, here's the thing. Marian's done a runner and Gisborne's out looking for her. So I'm thinking we split ip. She can't have gone far – Marian hates running – so just look for all of our usual spots…once you find her, take her home then call me. Understood?'

the gang nodded and went about their different ways. Robin stood at the front door of the Trip To Jerusalem, thinking hard. Where was she?

X

Marian avoided the gaze of Ted the bartender for the third time in ten minutes. Man this guy was such a perve. She guzzled down the last of her drink, wanting to get back to Robin. She had overreacted and now she needed to apologise – no matter how painful or demeaning it was. She sucked in a deep breath for courage and stood up.

'My My, Marian what is a lady like you doing in a pub?' A voice asked from behind.

Marian shoulders tensed instantly. 'Having a drink. What are you doing here Guy?'

He came around and stood next to her. 'Looking for what's mine'.

'Well I won't keep you' Marian tried to turn but he caught her wrist. A sickening feeling entered Marian's stomach - maybe Robin had been right?

'Marian' Guy tutted. 'Are you planning on leaving the dorms?' he asked innocently. Marian gulped. 'Bad Idea'.

'Guy do you remember the siege?' Marian asked, forcing her voice to sound even. Guy nodded. 'Well then, you'll remember what I'm capable of when put in a tough situation-'

'Then I'll make it easy for you. You follow me outside and across the street to the motel…do you see where I'm going with this?' He sneered, grasping her wrist even tighter.

'Guy…'Marian tried to appeal to him. 'Please, lets not do this'.

'Marian, you cant just flirt with a man, lead him on, promise things…promise yourself and then take that away' Guy said quietly.

'I never promised you myself' Marian said sternly. 'Now let go-'

'Or what? You'll call Robin Hood on me? Get him to beat me up?' Guy mimicked.

'Sounds like a plan to me' Robin's voice was right behind them. Marian smiled, thankful for his presence.

'Hood' Guy sneered. 'This is not your business, now move or be moved'.

'Nah – I think I'll hang around a bit. It'll be fun watching Marian beat you up' he shot a wink at Marian.

'Not planning on saving her yourself then?' Guy seemed curious. 'Did you two have a fight? Ohhh, poor Robin Hood lost his maiden'.

'You wish' Robin smirked hiding his anger – Guy was right, he had lost his maiden, but he would apologise and soon she'd be back in arms.

'Guy just let me go and we can all walk away' Marian tried to reason.

Guy looked at her as if considering it… 'All right'.

'Sorry?' Marian didn't expect him to agree to it.

'I said all right. I'll let you go. I'll leave. But promise me one thing…' He stared down at those large blue eyes and dropped his voice to a whisper, leaning in so Hood couldn't hear. 'Promise me that you'll come back. Have some fun with your friends but come back. I miss you and we _can_ work this out….'

Marian stared at him. He seemed to be honest, so hopeful for their relationship.

'Promise you'll come back and make that place bearable?' Guy smiled softly.

Marian's eyes flickered to Robin. He looked angry yet curious as to what Guy was whispering into her ear. Guy just wanted a friend – all he had was Vaisley and she had been manipulating him…'I promise'.

Gisborne smiled. 'See you later' he then turned and shoved Robin as he walked past. 'Later Hood'.

Guy walked out and Marian looked at her wrist. It stung but there didn't seem to be any bruising. She continued to stare down at it, looking anywhere but at him. Eventually she spoke, still looking down. 'Hi'.

Robin continued to glare at her and Marian got up the guts to look at him. His expression was impossible to read. 'Um…so… I'm not raped and still in one piece - no harm done?'.

Marian' Robin begun. 'Do you know what I just went through? I was trying to help you and you just bolted? What the hell?'

Marian could finally make out his expression. It was one she so rarely saw and even then, it was only in private. Hurt. Pain. Rejection. And she'd caused it. 'I can explain…well…ok so I can't explain'' Robin groaned. 'Here. I can't explain _here_' she clarified.

'Fine, the lets go back to my place' Robin said, anything to get a little enlightenment.

'Um… I promised Guy I would go back to the dorms' Marian fidgeted.

'And you promised _me_ you were just going to the bathroom' Robin said.

'Look, do you want me to explain or not?' Marian said angrily. 'I promised Guy, who I've been manipulating, to make it up to him in this small way… and I'll explain my…disappearing act to you. Lets just go to my dorm ok?'.

Robin was still for a moment, deciding but eventually he nodded and led the way out of the pub. Marian felt awkward for the first time around him. That look, like she'd betrayed him…it cut worse then any stab wound. She wanted badly to tell him right there, in the middle of the street why she'd run…but in truth, she didn't know herself. She just felt so claustrophobic, so surrounded; it was like she couldn't get enough air into her lungs. She just needed to breathe… - but deep down, she knew the reason. That scene – it was so familiar, so similar to that other event…she pushed it from her mind. Marian refused to remember that event until she was alone with Robin. Then she'd explain. Then she'd answer questions. Then she'd beg for his forgiveness and ask if he could overlook her most recent escapade and hope she wasn't too crazy to be forgiven.

Just as Marian was stressing about what she was going to say and if she could ever get the hurt image of Robin out of her mind, she felt something warm tingling on her hand. She looked down as Robin curled his fingers, intertwining them with hers, joining them. She glanced up shyly at his face. He was wearing a smile. Marian grinned back. She knew, somehow, she would explain herself to him and they would be all right.

Ok, so my computer is officially the sporn of Satan – I've written this chapter 3 times but it deleted it! Anyway, soz 4 the late update.

**So trouble in paradise 4 Robin and Marian? what's the event that's made her soo… troubled? Just have 2 wait and see! Nxt chapter will b Robin/Marian with a hint of that luv'in feelen!**

**Rn'R**


	5. Love

QUESTION ONE

It felt wrong, when Robin eventually loosened his grip to open the door. Marian thought her hand felt bare, empty, and naked. No sooner had Robin held the door to her dorm open and entered himself than she re-entwined their hands together.

Robin looked down at Maiden, a small smile on his lips. Her hand was tense but gentle. She led him to the edge of her bed and they both sat. He knew better than to rush her, she would talk when she was ready. Robin looked around her room, it was bare. All of Djac's stuff was gone, at his home now. It reminded him again how lonely Marian must be and how he should be careful around her but the though was so strange – being careful with Marian? – she was the strongest, bravest most independent person he'd ever known. Looking down at her big blue eyes he was reminded that she was also just human and needed people too.

'Robin?' Marian asked nervously, calling him back from his daydreaming. He looked down at her, seeming sad yet curious. She loosened her grip ran a shaky hand through her hair. 'You want to know why…. why I ran?'

Robin nodded slowly not wanting to rush her.

Marian exhaled heavily. 'No you don't'.

'Marian, I've never seen you like that. Never knew you were capable of…of running, of backing away, of being scared' Robin tried to explain his curiosity.

'I wasn't scared' Marian snapped.

Robin raised his eyebrows. 'Its ok, I just told you of an attempt to rape you – its ok to be scared'.

'Guy said he wouldn't' Marian said. 'So long as I stayed…but I wasn't scared – I mean, that's not why I ran'. She wiped her sweaty palms on her jeans, avoiding Robin's look. 'I was suffocating'.

'What?' Robin looked shocked.

'Not literally' Marian rolled her eyes, giving Robin a small smile. 'I was…claustrophobic. Suddenly I couldn't breathe, couldn't think. I just needed out, I needed to get away'.

'Oh…' Robin said. 'That's all?'

'Sorry?' Marian's eyes pierced him

'Jesus Marian, I was preparing for something bad, like you were dieing or something – I dunno. But come on Maiden, you have to admit, you are only human. That's a natural reaction. Could you imagine Eve, Alice or even Djac if they were told Gisborne wanted to touch them? They'd freak, like scream and cry. Its normal to react like that and you shouldn't be ashamed and freak me out about it' Robin smiled warmly and picked up Marian's hand, squeezing it, teasing.

Marian yanked her hand away. 'Robin I don't think you get it. I wasn't feeling nauseous over Guy – I was claustrophobic about you' Marian went silent, watching Robin expression change from teasing to hurt. 'I-I don't know how to explain it…. You scared me. Terrified me. I've never been so scared, I was shaking then running to get away…from you'.

'…What?' Robin's voice was ice, cutting, piercing.

Marian winced 'I need you to understand, I'm trying-'

'To break up with me?'' Robin cut in, angry now.

'No!' Marian cried. 'No, never. That's just it. I don't want to break up with you. I don't want us to ever be apart.'

'You don't want us to be apart so you run away from me?' Robin asked unbelieving.

'Yes' Marian whispered, looking down at her hands. 'I-I Like you Robin'.

'Really? Cause it doesn't sound like it' Robin cut.

'No- I _really_ like you Robin' Marian continued to whisper. 'You're like…augh! I can't explain it!'

'Don't bother' Robin got off the bed and started for the door but Marian beat him there, throwing herself against the door to forbid his departure.

'You're not listening Robin' she said fiercely. '_I like you_…Stop looking at me like that and at least listen to me before you run away screaming'. Robin still looked angry but he was curious again now. He begrudgingly leaned against her desk while she returned to the bed.

'Well?' He still couldn't release his wounded feelings.

Marian let go f a staggered breath. 'Ok…Robin – I like you'.

'Yes we've established that' he said sarcastically.

'So today, you came in – armour shining- to rescue me. You disregarded your own place at the school to help me. You took me in to your home to protect me. You were so fierce, passionate, caring. It was like…I know were a couple but I never really realised how much you liked me. How much you were willing to loose to help me. And it made me realise something…'

'What?' Robin asked, trying to hide his curiosity.

'You love me' Marian smiled softly.

'You knew that all ready' he shrugged.

'No – you love me, like you actually do, not just a teenage crush or puppy love – you love me' Marian stressed.

Robin squeemed uncomfortably, all of the stuff she was saying was obvious yet it felt strange to have her telling him it.

'And it made me realise something else' Robin noticed the shaky tone in her voice. 'I love you too'. Marian had never actually said those exact words before, it made all resentfulness fade and Robin grinned. 'so that's why I ran'.

'You ran because you loved me?' Robin was amused now, still grinning.

'Don't you get it Robin?' Marian asked, edgy again, meeting his grin with a frustrated frown. 'We love one another – where does that leave us? Like, are we going to get married one day, be husband and wife, raise kids, have a house?'

'Um…'Robin bit his lip. He never really considered the future – he was more of a right now kind of guy. But now that she'd suggested it, it felt right. He grinned at the images of his future daughter – she would look just like Marian. Their house would be big; their rings would be gold. 'Sounds good to me'.

'Augh!' Marian jumped off the bed and went for the door. It was Robin's turn to bolt and hold the door closed.

'What did I say?' he asked.

'_Sounds good to me'_ Marian mimicked. 'Do you really want all of that?'

'Well, yeah' Robin said confused. 'I want to marry you'.

'Don't say that!' Marian snapped. 'Robin – were kids, we can't be getting engaged'.

'Marian, weren't you the one who said this was love, not puppy love, true love. Besides, I didn't mean right now, we'll get married eventually. When were ready'. Robin said, leading her back to the bed.

'But' Marian still looked angry. 'But if we get married…'

'Yes?' Robin grinned. 'If we get married?'

'You'll leave' Marian said, not quite meeting his gaze.

'Leave?' robin asked. 'Maiden, I would never leave you'.

'You say that now, but once were married…'Marian bit her lip. 'We'll start fighting-'

'We fight plenty now' Robin smiled.

'No, like really fight. Then we'll get divorced and we'll hate each other and our kids will be torn and-and-'

'Marian, slow down' Robin placed a hand on each of her shoulders. 'You're blabbering. Where's this coming from? Why would you think that?'

'He said – he said if I ever get married- I'd be just like her and that I'd ruin any chance of love' Marian had tears in her dark eyes.

'Who?' Robin asked.

'…My father' Marian answered in less than a whisper. 'When my mother…. they didn't know I could hear them, but they were fighting. He said I would end up just like her and ruin any chance of love'.

'But your parents were happy' Robin pressed. Marian never talked about her parents. Her mother had died three years ago and he hadn't seen much of her Father since, but all he remembered was a loving, caring Edward.

'No they weren't' Marian said coldly. 'They were getting divorced. Because us Fitzwalter women are too hard to live with. Too hard to please. Too high maintenance. They were separating…then she got sick and we knew it was only a matter of time until she…he agreed to stay with her until she'd…' Marian had tears falling don her cheeks now.

'Maiden' Robin said, wiping her cheek with his thumb. 'Why didn't you tell me?'

'I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want you to know how difficult I was and get scared and run away from me' Marian felt more tears fall.

'Marian' Robin pulled Marian close, holding her to his chest, stroking her hair. 'That's not possible, I'll never leave you-'

'You say that now' Marian cu in.

'And I'll say it forever' He corrected. 'There isn't a force on earth that could stop me from loving you…. I can't believe he said that'

'He's right' Marian sniffed.

'Yeah – you are stubborn and hard to please but you know me – I love a challenge. Honestly, those are the reasons I care about you' He promised her. 'Marriage to you will never be boring, it will be a challenge but I'm not saint either' Marian chuckled, rocking slowly in time with Robin. 'So, you don't need to run from me to stop yourself from ruining us. As long as you're by my side, we'll be good ok?'

Marian wiped away her tears and smiled. 'Ok'.

'Good' Robin continued to sway slowly with Marian in his arms. 'You know, you're rather stupid to be thinking those things'.

'Thanks' Marian laughed. '…I guess I'm kinda crazy some times'.

'Sometimes?' Robin laughed. 'You're lucky I'm such a good man putting up with your mood swings and all'.

'Well you know what they say' Marian grinned. 'Behind every great man is a woman rolling her eyes'.


	6. Topless

QUESTION ONE

**Hey all,**

**I kno, I kno – I've been soo bd not uploading this. Sorry! – No excuse. Will update within 48 hrs this time I promise.**

**Warning: this chapter had major R/M and it gets a lil…heated…let me kno if u guys like it!**

Marian rested gently on Robin's chest. They were watching some crappy sitcom on her mini TV but she couldn't be happier. A few short hours ago she had finally said it. She had finally told him. It had been years in the making and suddenly, she felt a massive weight lifted from her shoulders. I love you. Three simple words that hardly described her feeling for the man that was currently acting as her pillow. She loved him. And he loved her. Finally it had been said. Marian couldn't wipe the smile from her face and she buried herself to Robin's chest, breathing in his familiar smell.

Robin had turned off his phone after the seventh text from Much. He called him briefly, to tell him that he'd found Marian then Much told him he had to come back, back to their home. But his home was with Marian and he was on too much of a high to listen to his best friend. So he'd turned off his phone and curled up to Marian. When Allen told him about her planned rape, or when she'd bolted, Robin had been thinking something bad would happen – she's get hurt or they'd break up. But then she said it. It felt weird, in a good way. Marian, this strong, proud, fierce creature he'd known his entire life loved him. Not Gisborne, but him.

Marian eventually uncurled herself, after the show had finished. She crossed the room and picked up her phone. 'Mmm, three missed calls from Djac, one from Guy and… six from Much'.

'Why's Gisborne calling you?' Robin wrinkled his nose.

'He's intimidated by the obvious chemistry between us' Marian joked. 'But seriously, we have to be more careful from now on. He caught you looking out for me _and _carrying me to my room. We have to think of the gang. No more stuff ups. He's been generous, but lets not push him too far ok?'

'Oh why not? Just give him a few more shoves and he might actually get the message! Or we could at least push him off a cliff' Robin smiled dangerously.

'Be serious' Marian sighed. 'He's going to want something more for his generosity'.

'More?' Robin looked angry. 'If he lays one finger on you, I swear to go-'.

'Robin' Marian cut him off. 'We have to be careful, I won't let him touch me either but you have to control yourself'.

'Sure sure' Robin rolled his eyes. Marian went back to checking her messages and he watched her. She was leaning against her desk, one hand combing roughly through her tussled hair. She was so unbelievably…god, there wasn't even a word that could describe her.

Marian noticed Robin watching her and she blushed, fumbling to close her phone and shoved it back onto her desk. 'What?'

'I dunno' his blue eyes drifted up and down her body and Marian felt a shiver run down her.

'Um' she bit her lip, hoping he hadn't noticed. She glanced quickly at him, he was sprawled out on her bed, still watching her, and she thought how much she liked the look of him there. She'd love to make him a permanent fixture to her bed. Marian blushed again lightly and turned to her desk before Robin could see.

Robin grinned, liking seeing Marian so vulnerable. She was the Nightwatchman, a fierce feminist and so much smarter than him but, underneath that, she was just a teenage girl and still susceptible to his puppy dog eyes.

'You hungry?' Marian asked, feeling his eyes on her.

'Oh, I'm hungry' Robin's voice was low and husky. Marian held her breath and suddenly she felt Robin's warm breath on the back of her neck.

She picked up a few takeaway menus and turned around – he was so close! 'see anything you like?'

Robin nodded, grinning. He took the menus from her hands and pretended to graze over them. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Marian pout – that was not the reaction she's expected. But Robin liked it when she took charge and he settled in for a wait.

Marian crossed her arms, watching Robin look over the menus'. What the hell? Two seconds ago, his breath was on her neck; he had that look…now he was hungry? Well, fine, two could play at that game. She walked over to her closet, opened the door and pulled out a light cardie. Marian was wearing her red hoodie and was feeling a little hot (probably due to Robin's presence). She pulled off her jumper, glancing quickly in the mirror, making sure Robin was watching. He was. Marian smiled and yawned, stretching and pushing her chest forward slightly. Robin's eyes caressed her body, she could feel it. She then yanked out her cardie and prepared to put it on.

'You cold?' Robin asked, trying to act uninterested but failing miserably.

'Mmm' Marian replied, struggling to figure out which way the cardie went – damn, she thought, this so doesn't look calm and sexy.

'I can warm you up…if you want' Robin continued looking at the menus.

'Err…' Marian desperately racked her brain for a good comeback. 'Oh screw it' she shoved the jumper back messily then crossed the room to Robin. He looked up from the papers and seeing the look in her eye, he dropped them instantly. Before either one realised it, they were in each other's arms. Robin's lips met Marian with determination – not gently like normal, but somehow desperate, hungry… Marian felt his hands wandering from her hips, rising and falling.

They both knew this was different. They normally would embrace like this but there was a new edge. Marian greedily pulled at Robin's shirt, yanking it off easily. She fingered his chest lightly, marvelled at how muscular he was under all those layers.

Robin could feel Marian's body pushed up against his and his skin tingled. He ran his hands over her curves, shuddering at the images of stick tin girls – he liked Marian's body. Marian's breath was light, her skin tasting like strawberries – the lip stuff Djac got her two years ago and he liked so much that she kept buying it. He ran his fingers through her dishevelled hair, pulling her closer. She moaned lightly, encouraging him. Robin finally moved his hands down to the bottom of her shirt but he hesitated, nt wanting to go too far. He looked at Marian, her lips looked swollen and her cheeks flushed – she had never looked so sexy.

Marian got tired of waiting for robin so she yanked her shirt off herself, suddenly regretting it. She suddenly felt self-conscious – what if her body wasn't what he expected? What if her bra made her look flat chested?

Robin looked her up and down. He was wrong. _Now_ – now she had never looked so sexy. Her body was unbelievable, her skin so creamy white it looked good enough to eat. He pulled her close again, running his hands over her body, feeling how soft it was. He kissed her neck lightly and felt her shiver. Marian locked her hands around his neck, pulling him forward then collapsing on the bed. Robin angled his body, trying not to put his weight on her but Marian's hold on him was strong. He lent in for another kiss, holding it, savouring it.

'Marian?' a knock came at the door.

'Shit!' Marian jumped, head butting Robin. He groaned and she couldn't help but laugh.

'Marian, you in there?' the voice asked again.

Robin froze, half on top of Marian, one hand holding his head the other on her waist. 'Its Gisborne'.

'It is not' Marian rushed to recognise the voice. 'Oh shit – it is Gisborne'. Before she could think, Robin had pulled her off the best and into her bathroom, closing the door. Just as he locked it, Gisborne walked into Marian's room.

'Marian?' he called.

'Shit shit shit' Marian ran her hands through her hair to make it look straight again. 'Stay here, I'll get rid of him'.

She started towards the door but Robin yanked her back. 'Err Marian…I have a problem with Guy seeing you topless'.

Marian looked down. Robin was without a shirt and so was she, though she did still have her bra. 'Where'd I throw my shirt?'

'Onto Djac's bed' Robin frowned. 'Just tell him your busy'.

'Guy? Is that you?' Marian asked an innocent voice.

'Yeah' Guy said, trying to open the bathroom door.

Robin jumped back form the door on instinct, pulling Marian behind him.

'Don't come in! I-I'm changing' Marian called.

'Marian, come on. I want to take you out with the crew tonight' Guy said impatiently.

'Guy, I can't' Marian protested, wanting just to get back to that rather comfy position on the bed with Robin.

'Marian need I remind you of this afternoon's generosity?' Guy said through clenched teeth.

'No, its just…'Marian turned to Robin for advice – he looked pissed. She sighed, seeing no other option. 'Ok, just give me a few minutes to change'.

Robin looked through the gap in the door and saw Gisborne take a seat at Marian desk and flip through her schoolbooks. 'Five minutes' he barked.

'Marian, you can't go out there' Robin whispered.

'I know, I was looking forward to rekindling our…relationship too but if I don't go he'll get mad and take it out on the gang' Marian explained.

'That's not what I mean' Robin shook his head. 'I meant, how can you go out there without any clothes on? Don't you have any tops in here?'

Marian shook her head. 'No, their in my closet'.

'Typical – I'm dating the one girl who doesn't have all her designer clothes sprawled on her floor' Robin rolled his eyes. 'What about a towel, you could day you just had a shower'.

Marian winced. 'All my towels are in the wash'.

'Marian' Robin groaned.

'I'll just have to go out there' Marian said.

'No' Robin's eyes were fierce. 'What do you think he'll do, seeing you with just your bra and jeans?'

'Be respectful and look the other way' Marian hoped but knew it so wasn't true.

'Robin snorted quietly. 'Dream on! No man could keep his hand off you while you're looking like that'.

Marian smiled devilishly. 'Thanks'.

Robin was momentarily blinded, forgetting the situation; he pulled Marian closer, leaning in for another kiss.

'Marian put her thumb on his lips, 'that's not going to help the situation'.

'It might' Robin smiled.

'Just-Just trust me. I'll go out there, pretending its not big deal.' Marian tried to imagine it, ' If he tries anything, I'll tell him to piss off…if he still doesn't get the message-'

'I'll come out and punch his face in' Robin cut in.

'Grow up!' Marian scolded. 'If he tries anything, you ring my phone pretending to be my father – that always creeps out: trying to score on me while my fathers on the line'.

'Oh? And when had he tried to _score on you_?' Robin asked.

'Just stick to the plan' Marian changed the subject. She pushed her shoulders back confidently and went to the door, unlocking it. Before she opened it she turned quickly. 'Sorry about this – I was really looking forward to…'

'Yeah…me too' Robin said sadly. 'Next time?'.

'Next time' Marian agreed. 'Now, lets watch Guy squirm!'.


	7. Promiscuous

QUESTION ONE

Marian winced when she saw Guy's jaw drop. _Bad idea, very very bad idea._ Marian couldn't believe she was alone in a room with Guy wearing just a pair of skinny jeans and a bra…well, they weren't completely alone – Robin was in her bathroom, watching…

'Something wrong?' Marian tried to make her voice sound confident.

'Ah… no' Guy's eyes couldn't possible be any wider. Marian scanned her room, desperately searching for her top. _Bloody hell Robin, where did you throw it? _ She couldn't find it anywhere and she didn't fancy parading herself in front of Guy for a second longer. Marian practically ran to her cupboard, flung open its door and grabbed the first thing her hands landed on. Marian shoved her head into her top, roughly pulling it on. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth it out. Suddenly she froze. Without turning around, Marian could that Robin's eyes on her, but that also, Guy was suddenly closer…too close. She could feel his breathing on the back of her hair and she cringed, thinking what Robin must be imagining.

She turned around and pretended to be surprised to see Guy standing less than a foot away. 'Oh Guy, you scared me'.

'I liked you better without all the fabric' Guy didn't even bother to look at her face, his eyes were focused clearly on her chest.

'Well' Marian subtly crossed her arms across her chest; 'it was a little chilly'.

'I can warm you up…if you take it off' Guy put his hands on her hips, touching the tips of her shirt.

Marian knew he was about to yank it off so she pulled away abruptly, falling back and smashing her head on her closet door. _Ouch. _Marian felt like a massive punch had been delivered to the back of her head. She felt dizzy and suddenly nauseous, she closed her eyes, desperately trying to remain upright.

'Aw' she moaned softly.

'Allow me' Guys voice was thick with implications. He lifted her, his hands a little too eager to be on her body and carried to her bed. He dumped her there, not gently like Robin. Guy stood over Marian, watching her rub her head, fighting the urge to climb on top of her – manners first. 'Feeling better?'

'Yeah' Marian tried to sit up but Guy put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her back down. 'Really, Guy I'm fine, I feel great' she lied.

'Good' he eyed her hungrily, sitting down next to her on the bed. He moved his hand from her shoulder to her cheek, running his thumb over her porcelain skin. Guy leaned in, smelling her familiar lavender scent, brushing his lips against hers.

Marian pulled back instantly. 'Guy now isn't really a good time'.

'Oh? We're alone, newly reconciled and you seem to be happy to de-robe…' he led off suggestively, looking again at her top.

'I'd just showered and I left my top out here' Marian explained. 'And my head does hurt…' she tried to think of a way out of this.

'Then let me distract you from the pain' Guy lent in again, a hand on either side of her face. Marian flinched but knew he would get mad if she pulled back again. The last thing she needed was for him to go too far and cause Robin to come barging out of her bathroom and leave Guy unconscious on her bed.

Guy kissed lightly, not pushing her too far. Marian's lips were so soft it took all of his self-control to not explore the rest of her body. But still, Marian actually seemed to be ok so far so he moved one hand down her neck towards her chest…

'Guy' Marian warned, loving the excuse to get his mouth off hers. He looked annoyed but not mad. '…Didn't you want to take me out with the crew?'

'Oh yeah…we were gonna go see a movie' Guy remembered.

'Which one?' Marian subtly swung her legs off the bed and stood up, reaching for her brush and giving her hair a few swipes.

'…Iron Man' Guy's eyes roamed over her body.

Marian had all ready seen that movie with the gang but she had been…distracted with Robin for most of it. It couldn't hurt to see it again. 'Sounds good'.

'We don't have to go' Guy suggested. 'We could stay here, order Thai, you know, just the two of us?'

'Vaisley is all ready mad with me for stealing you so much, we should keep your plans' Marian said.

Guy watched her flitter about the room. She seemed nervous. Marian never liked going out with his crew and she never listened to what Vaisley wanted. 'Are you ok?'

'Yeah' Marian said like it was obvious. 'Its just, well, we shouldn't be late. I love movie previews'.

'Marian?' Guy stood and walked over to her, wrapping one hand around her waist. He noticed she looked nervous again, her eyes flittering around the room.

_Perfect_, Marian thought. Not only did she have to ditch Robin but she also had to hang out with Guy's crew. Now she was in line with the bathroom door, in full vision of Robin with Guy's arm wrapped around her. 'Its just…' Marian hated herself for what she was about to say but it was the only way to make Guy believe her. 'Being with you…your presence…. It makes me nervous'.

'You don't have to fear me' guy's voice was low again.

'I know, but you're just…' Marian didn't even know what to say. She wanted to say _your just sick, sadistic, manipulative, evil…_

'You have that power over me too' uy whispered, rubbing his hands over her cheeks again.

'Come on, movie time' Marian said, resisting the urge to look at her bathroom door.

'Marian' Guy whispered softly, leaning down for another kiss.

'Whoa, my bad' Allen had just barged through the door. 'I didn't realize you two were…well…my bad'.

'Perfect timing' Marian smiled at him.

'Allen' Guy practically growled at the interruption. 'Tell Vaisley we're not coming'.

'What?' Marian asked. 'But I wanna see the movie. You're coming right Allen?'

'Err yeah' Allen eyed Marian, guessing she would probably want to be anywhere but alone in a room with Guy. 'Vaisley says were leaving now'.

'Come on' Marian rushed forward, pushing Allen through the door before he could figure out the situation fully. She whispered into his ear 'thanks, I owe you one'.

Guy stood in her doorway, refusing to give up his night of fun with the gorgeous brunette.

'Come on Guy' Marian smiled sweetly, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hallway. She turned to close her door, shooting another look at her bathroom door. She knew Robin was watching and blew him a quick kiss.

X

'Much?' Robin said once his best friend had answered his phone.

'Oh Robin!' Much said exasperated. 'I've been calling you. Where are you?'

'In Marian's bathroom' Robin said flatly. Marian had just left for the movies with Gisborne. After the look he saw in his eyes when watching Marian there was no way he was gonna leave her alone with him in a dark cinema. 'Get the gang together and meet me at the movies – we have a date to crash'.


	8. Planning and Pen Lids

QUESTION ONE

Oh my God, is that Mrs. Garrot?' Allen asked, looking across the foyer to a lady with a pram.

'Fat cow' Vaisley muttered.

'She just had a baby, you wouldn't look so hot after pushing something the size of a watermelon out of an opening the size of an apple either' Marian defended her old english teacher.

'Seeing teachers outside of school is just wrong' Allen shook his head when Marian waved at her teacher.

'Come on, lets get the tickets' Guy suggested pulling his girlfriend towards the counter.

'Gisborne! Get me popcorn' Vaisley ordered, taking a seat near the opening. Guy grumbled but ordered Vaisleys popcorn while also getting some stuff for the rest of the crew.

'Why do you follow him?' Marian asked. She had wanted to ask that question for so long and her night was all ready ruined (as she wasn't currently on her bed with Robin) so she decided it couldn't get any worse.

'Marian' Guy rolled his eyes avoiding the question.

'No seriously, I'm trying to understand.' Marian argued. 'After how close you were willing to get a half an hour ago I can't imagine that you would deny me anything. Why do you listen to him, follow him? He treats you like a dog'.

'You don't know Vaisley like I do' Guy said quietly.

'Thank god for that, I can't stand him' Marian wondered if she was going too far but Guy just nodded.

'I know you two don't get on-' He said.

'That's an understatement' Marian cut in.

'But you are my girlfriend and he is my best friend, he's been there all my life, through the good and the bad – he's my one stable'. Guy said, picking up the massive boxes of popcorn.

'What about your parents?' Marian asked picking up the lollies.

'My mum's dead and my dad pissed off soon after. He's only just come back since Vaisley's dad became mayor' Guy explained.

'Oh…' Marian had no idea guy's life was such a drama. 'I'm sorry Guy, I didn't know'.

'I think Vaisley asked his dad to give mine a job so he would come back…'Guy looked over at Vaisley who was busy glaring a group who just entered the foyer. 'I know he comes off tough and he's dads into all this shit but-'

'What do you mean, what's his father doing?' Marian asked.

Guy looked down at Marian, her big eyes so innocent and concerned. He could trust her – she was his girlfriend. 'Lets just say that major Vaisley's election strategies weren't one hundred percent above-board'.

Marian always knew Vaisley's families were crooks, kinda like the Nottingham mafia but she needed more. 'Meaning?'

'Well…do you remember all of his opponents?' Guy asked.

Comprehension filled Marian's face. 'Oh my god'. Two of his opponents had pulled out inexplicably, one's reputation was shot after a teenage girl came out saying he had 'touched' her and one had been in a street fight and gone into a coma…then died.

'Yeah, so being friends with Vaisley is helpful' Guy smiled.

'Helpful! Guy, his family rigged a democratic election and killed a man' Marian spluttered not wanting to believe him. She had always known something was wrong but not this wrong! Bloody hell, Robin was right.

Guy wrinkled his nose. 'We didn't plan for him to die but he fought back so they had to use extreme measures'.

'I can't believe I'm hearing this' Marian shook her head feeling anxious.

'But look at all the good he's done as mayor' Guy said.

'What good?' Marian's eyes suddenly flashed with danger - her inner Nightwatchman begging to be unleashed so she could kick some Vaisley ass. 'Vaisley's family has spoilt our economy, cost jobs and pushed unemployment and homelessness through the roof'.

'Its not his fault the people of Nottingham are lazy druggo's who can't find a job' Guy shrugged.

'Is that what you think?' Marian stared at Guy. This man, this boy – she had stood up for him. She had defended him, saying that he was a good person underneath – but he had been in on it all along. He had known about Vaisley and done nothing! Marian felt sick knowing that he had kissed her.

'Hey what's going on?' Guy was watching his crew, all of them on their feet, ready for a fight.

Marian refused to let Guy off the hook…until she heard a familiar voice.

X

'What a coincidence' Robin said across the lobby from Vaisley.

'Hood' Vaisley was on his feet instantly, his lapdogs forming a line in front of him. 'This is our territory. Piss off'.

'Territory? We're not dogs Vaisley – well, _you_ are' Robin smiled.

'Piss off' Vaisley said again, glancing around for Gisborne.

Robin followed his gaze and saw Gisborne and Marian over near the counter. Something was wrong: Marian's expression was pure dangerous fury – the kind even he would run as fast as he could from – and disgust.

Gisborne saw Robin watching his girlfriend and lost it. 'What the fuck do you want Hood?' he yelled across the lobby.

'Just admiring' Robin smiled again at Marian.

'She's out of your league' Guy spat back and Marian all most laughed, _if only he knew…_

'Oh I wasn't looking at Marian – I was admiring you! Your body's so rocking in that leather' Robin explained as Gisborne and Marian crossed the lobby.

'Why you little-' Guy lunged forward but Marian held him back.

'Robin, maybe you lot should go' Marian sighed, as much as she wanted Robin to kick Guy's leather-ass in right now, she noticed all the people watching their little stand off.

'We all ready bought our tickets' Robin cocked his head to the side. 'Iron Man'.

'Surely we can all sit in the same cinema without starting world war three' Djac said rationally finally understanding why Robin had a sudden urge to go to the movies.

'Yeah come on lads' Allen said, hating his old gang facing off his new crew.

'Security guards approaching' one of Vaisley's boys muttered.

'Fine' Vaisley snarled, calling his crew off in one direction. Robin just laughed, he was suddenly looking forward to this movie soo much more.

X

Marian managed to convince Guy she needed to go to the bathroom without submitting to the urge to pound him. She popped out her phone the second she was out of eye contact and started texting Djac.

'Took you long enough' Djac said when Marian opened the bathroom door.

Marian looked up from her phone. 'Oh, I was just about to ask you guys to meet me here'.

'That was intense' Alice said fluffing her hair in front o the mirror.

'What the hell was Robin thinking?' Marian asked.

'I dunno, he said he was just gonna keep an eye on you but then he saw the look in your eyes…'Eve trailed off.

'Wait! You knew Marian was going to be here?' Djac asked.

Eve blushed, applying lip-gloss. 'Much told me'.

'Oh but you didn't think we deserved to know?' Djac stood with her hand son her hips.

'Guys' Marian intervened. 'This is so not important right now'.

'John just texted me' Alice looked up from her mobile. 'Apparently Gisborne's got one of his boys watching the bathroom door, waiting for you'.

Marian sighed. 'Stupid, leather wearing, possessive, corrupt freak'.

'That time of the month Marian?' Eve smiled. 'Weren't you just defending him a week ago and kissing him about an hour ago?'

'_He_ was kissing _me _and _I_ was holding back the projectile vomit' Marian said in a raised voice.

'Whoa – down lassie' Djac laughed.

'Stop laughing!' Marian glared. 'Guys, this is serious, I don't know what I've just gotten in to. Gisborne and the Vaisley's are screwing the system'.

'Err news flash Marian, we all ready knew that' Eve rolled her eyes. 'I mean, hey, kicked us out of the dorms, blackmailed you and all most deported Djac'.

'Yeah but-but this is different' Marian spluttered. 'All those times: expelling you, threatening to deport Djac – they had "believable" excuses for that and blackmailing me – we had no proof!'

'If only you had worn a wire' Alice sighed.

'Marian' Djac said to her distressed friend. 'You're obviously freaking out about Guy trying to make out with Robin in the next room but-'

'No, I'm freaking out about Robin fantasizing about piercing Guy's eyes with a pen lid… Plus what Guy just told me doesn't help' Marian shook her head. 'I've gotta go before suspicion's raised – just keep Robin on a leash for me all right?'

Alice gave Marian's hand a gentle squeeze. 'Be safe Marian'.

Marian sighed. 'If I live through the movie, I need you to assemble the gang for two thirty'.

'Two thirty?' Eve squealed. 'In the morning? Sorry Marian, I don't look that pretty at ungodly hours'.

'Much loves your bed hair, he told me so' Djac giggled.

'Just meet me besides the bike sheds at two thirty' Marian repeated.

'Why not earlier?' Alice asked.

'Nightwatchman is _so_ overdue' Marian sighed. 'Just be there…and bring ski masks'.

'Ski masks? We won't be doing anything illegal will we?' Djac asked, a suspicious grin on the edges of her lips.

'Oh what we'll be doing is downright blasphemous' Marian grinned. 'We're gonna take down the Vaisley's'.

**all right, I kno this chapter is sooo late but plz, I luv u all – don't hate me? Plz?**

**So the next chapter is called 'Movie Sabotage' then 'Ski Masks' – Robin and Guy will finally come to a boil, how should I play it? ideas?**


	9. Movie Sabotage

QUESTION ONE

Marian gave Djac's hand a quick squeeze before turning and heading back to the cinema. Her mind was buzzing with her plans for that night. She had to get the gang, tell them about Vaisley…then what? Barge into their place, pocketknives and nailfiles drawn?

Marian could see Guy's lackey trying (and failing) to hide behind a pot plant and waved at him. She handed her ticket into the bored looking register and headed into the gloom of the cinema. The movie hadn't started yet but the credits had – some action movie by the sound of it. Probably not something she's be interested in but she'd go see it with Robin anyway. Marian stumbled over an old popcorn bucket. That was weird, the credits were on but there was no light from the screen? She listened harder to the growing noises.

'You made a bad mistake coming here'

'And you made a bad mistake wearing leather and eyeliner'

'You're just jealous cause you don't have the girl anymore'

'Shut the fuck up right now'

'Touch a nerve did I?'

'I mean it – close your fucking mouth'

Marian froze – those weren't lines from some angsty, macho movie: it was Robin and Guy. She turned the finally corner, kicking herself in the shins as she went. Marian looked up from the bottom of the stairs. The gang was on one side and Vaisley's crew on the other. Robin and Guy were slightly ahead of their friends, glaring at one another, fists clenched. Marian swallowed hard, forcing a normal façade. 'What happened? Did someone spill Robin spill his drink on you Guy?'

Guy turned around, his eyes burning dangerously. Marian looked down at his wet shirt, looking sticky in the dim movie lights and stifled a giggle: she was right; Robin _had _spiled his drink on h9im.

'He didn't spill it – he threw it' Guy said.

'Oh' was all Marian could manage as she tried desperately not to look at the gang in case she laughed.

'Only because you shoved Much in the hall' Robin defended, crossing his arms across his chest.

Marian turned to him, 'Robin that was hardly-'

'Maybe you should let him speak for himself' Guy interrupted.

'Yeah and maybe you could let Marian speak for herself' Robin defended.

'So that's what this is about? Marian. Dude, get over it, she's moved on' Guy sneered.

'Did you just call me dude?' Robin laughed.

'Insult me all you want, I'm the one with the girl' Guy put a hand around Marian waist, pulling her in roughly.

Robin cringed, hating Guy putting even one finger on her creamy skin. 'She's with you for the time being'.

'Reality check!' Guy pulled Marian closer. 'She has accepted me'.

'To what level?' Robin raised an eyebrow. 'From what I hear, you've barely kissed'.

Guy wondered how Robin knew so much about him and Marian. 'Well that's all about to change'

'Um excuse me?' Marian stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at Guy.

'Shut up' Guy hissed without taking his eyes off Robin.

'Did you just tell me to shut up?' Marian yelled.

'Woman! Be quiet!' Guy yelled back then turned to Robin, smiling. 'I can control her like you never could'.

'You piece of shi-' Robin went to pounce on him but John and Will held him back.

Gisborne laughed. 'I'll think of you when I take her to bed'.

'Oh, I'm sure she'll be thinking of me too' Robin smirked.

Guy looked speechless for a second, and then the cinema manger came in. 'I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you all to leave'

'Oi I'm not being funny but we did pay for this movie' Allen waved his ticket in the man's face.

'Car to take it up with the police?' the manager had seen too many teen-spits to be intimidated.

'That won't be necessary, we're leaving' Marian said. Both Guy and Robin looked at her, wanting more than anything to punch each other up but the look on Marian's face was enough for them to be reasonable.

'After you leather boy' Robin motioned to the exit.

Guy sneered but Marian yanked on his arms, pulling him and his gang away. Before she left the complex she glanced back to make sure Robin wasn't about to pounce again. Luckily Djac was there, the vice of reason. She saw Marian looking and nodded. Marian knew she'd be filled in that night.

XX

'What the fuck was that?' Guy hissed at Marian the second they had gotten outside.

'Don't swear at me' Marian snapped. 'And you're welcome – I just saved your ass from being towed to prison you know'.

Guy's gang walked a few steps behind, not wanting to interfere. Guy seemed too pissed to put two intelligent words together for the moment so Marin just kept walking.

It was freezing, just beginning to ran and she wrapped her hands around herself to keep warm. She imagined Robin in Guy's place. He would've taken off his coat the second he sensed her body temperature drop. He would wrap his arms around her and offer to warm her lips up with his own. Marian giggled at her little fantasy.

'Something funny?' Guy sneered.

Marian glared at him, angry he interrupted her daydream. 'Oh so you're talking to me now?'

'Don't start' Guy warned her.

'You're the one who started something! What is your problem that you feel the need to swear, scream and hit things whenever Robin is around?' Marian yelled.

'Do you really want to know?' Guy hissed. 'It's the way you look at him. Why can't you ever look at me like that? I can give you so much more than he can, I've made all these acceptations for you, defended you from Vaisley – what more do you want?'

'Defended me from Vaisley?' Marian asked.

'You think all the things you do go unnoticed? You think he doesn't see you smiling at Robin and his _gang_? He wants you out, out of the school, out of Nottingham. He was going to have your father transferred, have you expelled but I stopped it' Guy's words dripped of anger and hurt.

'Of course I smile at them – their my friends! But you took them form me! You wonder why I don't look at you with love? Its because you've taken everything from me. Christ, look at our relationship Guy – you're blackmailing me. There's no love' Marian couldn't believe she'd just said that, Guy was looking pretty dangerous right now but all she could think was how much she wanted Robin.

'So you were lying? This whole time? Pretending, just like Vaisley said?' Guy shouted. His crew stood about ten meters down the road, Vaisley in the middle, grinning at their couples spat.

'No – I actually thought you were a good person. I can't believe how naive I was. But now I see, you're just like him. You're just some lackey, some cruel, selfish creature' Marian had angry tears in her eyes and her throat was soar form yelling.

'If that's what you think, why don't you just leave?' Guy yelled.

'Oh are you gonna blackmail me now? Expel my friends for real? Transfer my father?' Marian suddenly felt sick at the possibility caused by her words.

'Just go Marian – get out of my sight' Guy ordered.

'How dare you order me around. I'm not finished yet' Marian stood firm. 'I want you to go to the press. I want you to admit what you and your family have done. You're murders, cheats, and liars. Make it right – or I will'.

'Do not threaten me' Guy said with in a deadly voice.

'One last chance Guy' Marian warned.

Guy raised his hand and Marian flinched. He held back his hand, stopping the blow, gritting his teeth. 'Leave'.

Marian stared into his eyes, saw the danger there. 'Make me' she instantly regretted the words.

Guy could only handle so much. Half of him wanted to belt her face, feel her blood ooze to the surface, see the tears of pain in her eyes. But the other half wanted to take everything back. Wanted to yell at the reporters what he'd done – it would be worth it, if only it meant Marian would forgive him. His mind was racing, battling for the right answer.

'You heard her boys – lets make her' Vaisley and his crew had inched forward and on his command, the boys surrounded Marian, pushing her up against a wall.

Marian was outnumbered – six to one. She'd had worse. But still, if she fought back, they would know. Surely they realize she was no lady, no daughter of a Lord. Guy would piece it together once he saw her fighting – he would know who the Nightwatchman was. The only other choice as to run – that or take a beating. If Marian showed up beaten and blue Robin would go spastic so she would have to run.

Marian kneed one boy in the groin, and seeing an opening, ran for it. She was tackled by another two but managed to squeeze out and continued running. She ran down the street, across roads, all the time hearing Vaisley and his crew closing in.

Guy had never seen a chick run so fats. How did she find the energy? When did she do training? It didn't' matter. He had to catch her. Not only was she about to unleash a tsunami of classified information onto the waiting press, who would love any excuse to hate his family even more but…he needed her to take it back. He needed her to apologise and say she was only kidding. He wanted her. He needed her. He would have her.

X

Marian thanked god all her Nightwatchman training had enabled her to be a good runner. After a few blocks, Gisborne and his lot had fallen behind. She didn't know where she was going at first. Surely it would make sense to go the police or back to school but instead she headed to The Trip To Jerusalem. To Robin. But Marian knew she wouldn't make it. She was getting tired and her old stab wound was shooting stabbing pains throughout her body. Plus she couldn't go there – then Vaisley would know where the gang lived. Despite this, Marian kept running, she had to get away.

'Where is she?' Vaisley puffed. 'Where is the bitch?'

'Hey!' Gisborne yelled. 'Don't call her that'.

'Hate to break it to you Gizzie but she don't love you. If we don't get her, both of us are finished'. Vaisley bent over, trying to regain composure.

'She went this way' one of the boys yelled. They were close to school but strangely, Marian didn't head there. She seemed to be going towards Sherwood Forest and a few restaurants that bordered its outskirts. Vaisley waved his gang ahead and stayed to recatch hi breath.

Gisborne was closing in but Marian didn't care – she could hardly breathe. She turned quickly, choosing not to lead the crew to the gang's home. She headed into the forest even though it meant she'd be caught and beaten up. Marian only managed to get a few meters in before she tripped. She didn't have the strength to get up.

Guy ran, pushing branches out of his face until he saw her. She was lying on the ground, her red sweater making her obvious. She was panting, her hair all messy…she looked sexy. It was weird, but somehow seeing her so vulnerable, so frightened – it invigorated him. Guy leeched forward, grabbing her by the wrists and pinning her down.

'Guy get off now' Marian yelled, scared shitless. Something in his eyes, she knew he wasn't playing.

Guy silenced her by pushing his lips onto hers. She struggled, biting his tongue but it only made it better. He wondered where his crew was, they probably saw him with her and decided to let him handle it. Whatever, he didn't care. He had Marian.

Suddenly, Guy could feel Marian slipping from beneath him. He was being pulled off her. 'Robin' he growled.

Robin was so pissed he couldn't even speak; so he let his fists do the talking. His fists made contact with Guy's jaw, his torso, anything within reach. He was seeing red. This shit was on his girl, his maiden. Robin could tell Marian was too exhausted to fight back and he shivered thinking what might of happened if he wasn't there. He kicked Gisborne to the ground. The gang was taking care of the rest of Gisborne's followers but they must have finished them off early cause Much had just arrived and was helping Marian.

'You never touch her understand?' Robin spat at Guy who just chuckled. Robin was infuriated. How could he laugh? Robin kicked him again. Suddenly, Robin heard Marian cry out in pain, he turned and saw Much had let go of her hand when helping her up. She was fine, scared shitless but fine. Robin turned back but Guy was no longer lying. He'd stood up and was swinging at him. Robin ducked but still got hit.

'Robin!' Much cried, seeing his best friend get hurt. He picked up a massive branch and swung it backwards.

Marian had been so glad to see Robin. He got Guy off her then Much was helping her up. But he was too busy watching the fight and let go of her hand. She'd fallen backwards and landed badly on her wrist. Much was too busy helping Robin so she managed to pull herself into a standing position. But then Much picked up a branch, swung it backwards and it collided with her head. The last thing she heard was Much's 'oh shit' then blackness.

Robin recovered and delivered a final blow to Guy, knocking him out. He turned around and saw Much leaning over a unconscious Marian. 'Robin – I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to – I was trying to hit Gisborne' Much babbled.

'Much be quiet' Robin ordered. 'Tie up Gisborne'. Much did as he was told and Robin picked up Marian. She was so light. He walked quickly back towards the restaurant where he met the gang.

'Vaisley's crew's all finished' John smiled then saw Marian. 'is she all right?'

'I'm gonna kill Gisborne-' Will growled seeing his friend hurt while Djac rushed to help her.

'She's fine – Much knocked her out on accident' Robin explained, shifting her weight. 'we need to get her inside before anyone sees'. The gang all nodded and headed back into the building with Much returning a few minutes later.

'Put her in your room Robin' Djac said, fetching her supplies.

Robin went into his room and laid her down gently, brushing the hair off her face. 'Well my love, not exactly a normal date at the movies eh?' A small smile crossed Marian lips then she groaned. 'Its ok Maiden, I'm here. Just sleep'. Marian didn't argue, she just rested while Robin held her. She would need her rest if she was going to go ahead with operation 'ski mask'.


	10. Promises

QUESTION ONE

_The familiar sensation of adrenaline filled her veins, pumping vigilance and anticipation to every inch of her body. Her breathing was intense but controlled by her experience. She had been waiting months for this moment. The possibilities ran through her head, enticing her imagination, willing her forward but she forced herself to remain, staying put until the pivotal moment. Not long now she soothed herself. She had been waiting months and the final few moments tugged at her, sending her heart sprinting. Finally the moment came. Revenge was sweet._

X

Marian felt wave after wave of nausea attack her body, wanting nothing more than to sprint to the bathroom and be sick. Then she felt Robin's cool hands against her cheek, her forehead, trying desperately to comfort her and reconsidered. There was no way Marian was going to be sick in front of robin – she'd rather die. The thought made her smile, she and robin had been through everything together, he'd seen her cry, stabbed, unconscious and, of course earlier today, in nothing but jeans and a bra. But she would never, never, let him see her throw up.

'Maiden are you sure I can't get you anything?' Robin asked for the third time in fifteen minutes.

'Yeah I'm fine' Marian replied weakly. After threatening Vaisely and having to run for her life then being attacked by Guy, Robin had saved her, again. Then Much had knocked her out with a branch and she'd been sick since. It had been about two hours since she'd woken up and Robin hadn't left her side for a second.

'Maybe we should get you to a hospital' Robin said anxiously. Much had been pretty defiant when he'd hit her. She'd also been hunted across the town and sexually assaulted – that couldn't be good.

'Hospitals equal needles' Marian whined, causing Robin to chuckle.

'You're the bloody Nightwatchman and you just threatened Nottingham's Mafia yet you're afraid of a needle?' Robin asked.

'Everyone has their demons' Marian grumbled, enjoying the distraction from her nausea.

'Not me' Robin grinned as Marian managed to look at him for more than a few seconds without going pale again.

Marian glared at him 'Staplers'. Robin cringed noticeably. He'd hated staplers ever since he'd stapled his finger when he was two. Since then, he'd gone to great lengths to evade them: refusing to take art classes at school and avoiding stationary shops at the mall.

'That's different' Robin argued. 'Besides, if my life depended on me using a stapler-'.

'You'd bolt in the other direction and find some other way to save yourself' Marian cut in.

Robin grinned sheepishly, knowing that's exactly what he'd do. 'Ah but if _your_ life depended on it, I'd staple myself together'.

Marian chuckled. 'My life does not depend on me getting a needle. Besides, I'm feeling better'. She managed to sit up in Robin's bed without fainting.

'Knock knock?' Much asked through Robin's door.

'Yeah?' Robin asked, eyeing Marian carefully.

'Oh' Much came in and saw Marian with colour back in her cheeks. 'You're awake'.

'I am' Marian smiled.

'Marian, I'm so so so sor-'Much wailed.

'Much its ok' Marian sighed. Much had been trying to apologise to her sleeping self for a few hours. 'You were trying to help Robin; I probably would have done the same. What matters is that Guy's down and we all got away safely'.

'Marian?' Djac asked walking in slowly.

'Hey sweet' Marian smiled.

'She's up' Djac called down the hall and the rest of the gang piled into her room. 'How ya feeling?'

'Better' Marian smiled as Eve and Alice smiled at her.

'Well you don't look it –check out your forehead' Eve cried. 'Lucky for you, I have concealer', she fumbled in her bag for it.

'What?' Marian's hands went to her head and she felt a throbbing pain. Eve handed her a mirror and she saw she had a nasty gash across the top left of her face. Eve skilfully covered the mark with makeup but did little to relieve the pain.

'I think we definitely need to reschedule our plans for tonight' Alice watched on.

'Plans?' Robin, who had been quiet with worry, asked.

'No' Marian said adamantly. 'No, we go tonight'.

'What plans?' Robin asked louder.

Marian sighed. 'Guys, you should go get ready while I talk to robin. What time is it?'

'Just after eleven' Will had been filled in on the plans by Djac.

'Ok, we leave at one.' Marian ordered as the girls pushed the bys out to get ready.

Robin stayed put, sitting opposite Marian in his bed, watching as she seemed hesitant to meet his gaze. 'Marian, what plans?'

She took a deep breath. 'Robin – you have to promise not to freak…but…I'm going after Vaisley tonight-'

'No' Robin felt anger and anxiety boiling under his skin.

Marian watched his carefully then continued slowly. 'Guy told me today…how Vaisley's father rigged the election. They paid thugs to beat up the opposition…'

'Wait-'Apprehension flickered across Robin's face. 'The senator that was bashed and died? That was him?'

'Yes' Marian bit her lip. 'Look, I defied him today, I threatened him that I'd go to the press and he knows I was serious. They'll be acting tonight. They'll be coming after the gang, my father – I have to act first.'

'Ok so go to the press – don't go to their house' Robin argued. 'They'll probably give you the same treatment as the senator'.

Marian shook her head 'Court cases can take days to open. I need them to confess-'Robin scoffed at the idea. 'Or, failing that, I need to make some threats of my own. I need to scare them, stun them so they pause for just a second – then go to the press. '.

Robin let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair. 'This is seriously screw up….I was wondering why the girls went and bought ski masks in summer' Marian chuckled lightly, putting her hand in his. It felt light, shaky. 'You're staying here. There's no way I'm letting you go after what's happened'.

'Robin, none of you know your way around Vaisley's house. Besides, there's no way I'm staying in bed while the gang risks their life for me' Marian explained.

'This isn't just about us anymore. This is about England. He rigged a democratic election and killed a man' Robin stressed.

'Exactly. My life is worth it to save England' Marian said getting up, feeling only a little dizzy.

'What? England needs us?' Robin asked, standing and wrapping his hands around her waist.

'Yes England needs us' Marian nodded.

'And I need you' Robin pulled her tighter wishing he could keep her here in his arms, safe, forever.

'Well after tonight, you'll have me all to yourself' Marian smiled lightly.

'What are my chances of convincing you outa this?' Robin asked hopefully.

'Mmm slim to none' Marian grinned.

'Fine, but you're not leaving my sight' Robin said sternly.

'Is the great Robin Hood frightened?' Marian asked grinning at his face.

'I…I can't loose you Maiden' Robin whispered, leaning his head against her forehead. She was surprised by how serious he was. 'if anything happened to you…I wouldn't survive'

'Robin…'Marian was so startled, wondering if it was at his words or how she felt exactly the same way.

'Just promise me you'll watch out for yourself, I know you're a hero and everything but don't be stupid' Robin said, holding her tighter.

'I promise' Marian whispered, running her hands through his hair. 'and you promise me that, no matter what happens to me or whatever, that you keep fighting. Don't let them win'.

'I promise Maiden' Robin thought it seemed pointless: he wasn't going to let anything happen to her. He wasn't going to let Guy get away. He wasn't going to fail.


	11. Ski Masks

QUESTION ONE

The familiar sensation of adrenaline filled her veins, pumping vigilance and anticipation to every inch of her body. Her breathing was intense but controlled by her experience. She had been waiting months for this moment. The possibilities ran through her head, enticing her imagination, willing her forward but she forced herself to remain, staying put until the pivotal moment. _Not long now_ she soothed herself. She had been waiting months and the final few moments tugged at her, sending her heart sprinting. Finally the moment came. Revenge was sweet.

The pouring rain made no difference to her disciplined body as she urged it through the forest, towards the Vaisley mansion. She could feel the gang around her, holding their own positions, feel their anticipation and need for leadership. Right next to her she felt another body, warm and touchable, Robin. The two of them in front, the gang flanked surrounding, all high on the moment.

Coming up to the edge of their mansion, feeling the sturdy bricks through her gloved hands, Marian gave a final sweep, checking on the gang. They were all wearing ski masks, hiding their identity but she could easily tell them apart. She hoped Vaisley and Guy wouldn't get close enough to recognise them.

She would be recognised. Her Nightwatchman mask soothing her with its familiarity. She'd argued with Robin over it. He wanted her in ski masks too but she stood firm. The Nightwatchman was gonna get revenge for the people.

The gang spread out and surrounded the mansion; she could hear their breathing through her earpiece, drowning out her own. Through the rain, she looked over at Robin as he skilfully picked the lock on the window, hoisting it open easily with his muscular arms. _Promise me that, no matter what happens to me or whatever, that you keep fighting. Don't let them win _– the promise weighed heavily on her shoulders. She knew she couldn't keep fighting if Robin or any of the gang was down. They were her one weakness. She preyed to whatever God there was that she wouldn't have that revealed and used.

Robin found it ridicules that despite their situation, the weather, the danger, the whole breaking-and-entering thing, he still found Marian in her Nightwatchman suit incredibly sexy. Something about the danger and rain making her look especially moist. He forced himself to focus and ushered her into the laundry of Vaisley Mansion. No distractions.

The house was quiet, too big and empty – nothing like what a home should be. As they crept down the corridor, Robin ran through the pan again and again. The gang would wait outside, ready to cause a distraction or call the police if they got the signal. He and Marian would go it alone. They just had to get into the office, find then download the copies of all Vaisley's dirty files. That's _if_ they're not deleted. That's _if_ they existed. That's _if _they didn't get caught. Great plan.

Marian ushered Robin up the back stairs towards the third floor. Sadly she'd been here before with Guy and knew her way around. How she wished there was loud angry rock music playing, or at least some piano forte or conversation to cover the sounds of their footsteps.

Suddenly, as they were approaching the study door, they both heard voices coming towards them. Shit why did I have to wish for noise? Marian practically shuved Robin into the door opposite them and quietly closed it just as Vaisley and Guy came down the corridor.

Both of their ears were pressed to the door, hearing their footsteps come closer, their voices raised.

'How could you let that bitch go?' Vaisley growled.

'She had help. Hood and his gang were there' Guy defended himself.

'Well of course they were there you idiot! She'd been with him forever – its bloody obvious the way he looks at her!'Vaisley spat. Both of them couldn't repress the groins beneath their masks.

Guy said 'lets see her date corpse. I swear to god when I see him I'm gonna-'

'Don't swear to God – swear to Dr Phil, at least he'd real. Oh wait, don't tell me…you still like her don't you?' Vaisley and Guy were practically in front of the door.

'No' Guy said too quickly and Marian felt Robin stiffen. 'No, I just want to fuck her and move on'.

'Ah good lad' Vaisley started walking again. 'Ok, so I'll have my father deal with the mess. Hood, well, we'll just chuck him in prison, then you can have your fun before we ship the old crusty and her father off to Africa'. Both of them started walking off down the corridor into a room close by, the door slamming.

'I'm gonna kill him' Robin growled.

'Don't Marian grabbed him. 'We're here on a mission. Don't make me slap you'.

'Well we can't do it now! They're right across the hall, they'll hear us'. Robin whispered.

'Look around genius. We're in Guy's room…and he has a computer with access to the main frame' Marian tiptoed across the dark room to the glowing computer screen.

'_Password'_ Robin groaned as the toggle popped up. Marian simple tapped a few keys and the screen opened up. 'What the? What's his password?'

'Same as yours' Marian answered, tapping away on the computer, pulling up images and copying them easily.

'Ew' Robin wrinkled his nose. _Marian._ His passwords. And Guy's. He was definitely changing it when he got bak. Something like Robin/Marian or Nightwatchman.is.hot.4.me or was that too long?

'Pass me the USB" Robin plopped it into her waiting hand and she quickly plugged it in. 'Well half of the stuff needs a number password but we've got enough to get the police excited. They can do the hard work'.

'Yeah cause this is the definition of easy' Robin joked.

'Robin? You There?' Much's worried voice filled both of their ears.

'What's up?' Robin answered as Marian continued.

Much whispered 'um I was watching the North wing like you told me, despite this freezing rain and how long are you two taking anyway-'

'Point Much?' Robin urged.

Much snapped back, 'oh yeah well, I just realised that I could see a security guard going round, and he noticed the door was unlocked and now he's checking the hou-'

'Shit' Robin cut him off. 'We gotta go'.

'Two minutes' Marian tapped away.

'No now' Robin yanked her arm, pulling her up 'Turn it off and get the USB, I'll check the corridor' he crept to the door, opening it a fraction, seeing no one.

'Ok let's go' Marian pushed him forward and Robin started off. Just as Marian was sneaking out, she pushed a painting slightly and her peripherals caught sight of some numbers on the wall. _Oh god he can't be that stupid_. She grinned, moving the painting seeing the full password. Robin saw her and quickly watched the door as she quickly went back, logged on and typed in the full password. Files, images, photos, contracts, names, dates and prices all popped up.

'Jackpot' she whispered, copying at an unhuman speed.

'Shit' Robin could see the security guard coming down the hall. 'ETA?"

'Two seconds' Marian scrambled, frantically turning off the computer.

'Yeah I'll just get my phone, its in my room' Guys voice boomed and they both heard him grunt at the guard, coming to the door.

Marian knew what he was going to do before he started moving but she still hoped he wouldn't' be that stupid. Robin, knowing Guy would come in and catch them both, flung the door open and sprinted out, pushing Guy down as he went. He needed to distract them, to protect Marian. he rang as fast as his legs would carry him, hoping like hell they followed him.

'What the fuck?' Guy yelled. 'Get him!' the security guard bolted after Robin.

'What's going on?' Vaisley came out to the corridor and ignored Guy's hand for help up.

'Some bastard was in my room' Guy screeched.

'I'll get the guards' Vaisley went off towards the intercom.

'Robin. Are you ok?' Marian asked desperately, grabbing the USB.

'Run Maiden' Robin called desperately between heavy breaths from running. 'They're after me. Get out now'.

'Meet at ron dei vu point in five' Marian replied, running for the door. But to her horror the doorknob began to turn form the other side. She backed away, her eyes screaming for another exit.

The door opened behind her and she felt her stomach turn as Guy came in. His eyes were wide as he looked at her before yelling 'Nightwatchman!'

_There is no God._ That stupid thought kept playing in her head like a stupid monologue, as she should have been running. _There is no God._

'Time to play Nightwatchman' Guy ran towards her, knocking her hard against the wall. She resisted screaming out in pain to protect her identity. Instead she felt her legs buckle, falling to the floor.

'Marian?' She heard Robin's voice. God how she wanted to shout for help. For him to come. But no, she had to take this. She wouldn't call Robin back into danger now that he was out free. At least Guy wasn't attacking her. She raised her eyes, searching for him. Anther wave of nausea swept her as she saw he'd gone to his desk and pulled out a knife. Crusty and black. The one he'd stabbed her with before.

'Remember this?' he sneered, steeping towards her. 'Lets see how brave you really are…'

**duh duh duuuuh! Will Maiden be all right?**


	12. Broken Promises

QUESTION ONE

'Robin! Robin!' Much knew it was useless; Robin wouldn't reply or come out… not without Marian. All he could hear through the earpiece was fuzzy static. He tried again desperately in vain. 'Robin, come in Robin?'

X

Robin had yanked his earpiece out to think clearer. But it didn't help, the sound of his heart beating and blood being ferociously pumped through his body, aided by adrenaline, filled his ears. He'd bolted back up the stairs the second he realised Marian wasn't coming back. She'd needed more time so he'd played decoy for the security guards. Robin'd thought everyone was following him but somehow Marian must have gotten caught. He'd lost the guards easily just a few meters into the woods of Vaisley's garden then u-turned and streaked back to the mansion.

Everything was at stake. They needed those files for the police. The gang could get caught and thrown in jail if they didn't have the evidence. But something in his gut told him the situation was far worse. Marian would've made it out now if she could've. And she wasn't likely to go down without a fight. No, she must be in serious danger to still be in there. He had to reach her, had to help her. As he hiked up the last two steps he prayed he wasn't too late.

X

'So Nightwatchman, I wasn't aware that you were a thief' Guy smirked at the crouched creature in the corner of his room. 'Well that's one more charge for you. Not that it matters. You'll be locked away for life when I'm done with you. That is, after you get released form the hospital due to the extensive damage I'll deliver.' Guy wondered why the Nightwatchman didn't respond, didn't talk. It angered him. He wanted to see the fear in the mans eyes, hear the quiver in his voice and see his hands shake. 'Remove your mask' he ordered. The Nightwatchman stood unmoving. 'Remove it or I'll do it for you'. Again the threat went unanswered. 'Fine'.

Guy growled and launched himself onto the man onto to feet the hard impact of feet against his chest. Winded, he fell backwards, collapsing onto his bedroom floor. He couldn't see his face, but guy knew the nightwatchman was smiling. He was gonna enjoy ripping this bastard to shreds.

Marian grinned at the sight before her. Big tough Guy buckled on the ground. Taunt her? No problem, she'll kick your ass. It hadn't even taken much, just one quick kick and he was down. Marian snapped back, she didn't have time for this. She needed to get the evidence out of here before she was taken. She had to get out. Now that the knife was out of his hands, Marian ran past Guy, gripping the doorknob and yanking it open. But a force came form the other side of the door, thrusting at her and Marian was slammed against the wall.

'Oi Guy what's the fuss over?' Allen asked entering Guy's bedroom. His blood froze. He knew the gang were up to something the second he noticed the opened door downstairs but he hadn't said anything. He wouldn't betray the gang again. But now, whenhe'd been coming in to distract Guy from whatever was going on, he saw the knife on the floor, saw the fury in Giy's eyes and then, lancing to the left, he saw Marian as the Nightwatchman slammed against the wall. _Shit_, he'd just stopped her escape.

'Good work Allen' Guy sneered, picking himself up and grabbing the knife again.

'Whoa Guy' Allen held up his hands, stepping in front on Marian. 'What are you doing mate? Someone could get hurt'.

'Just finishing what I'd started. This knife belongs inside this prick. I stabbed him a few months ago but evidently the message didn't stick. I'm finishing this, step aside' Guy tasted the moment; it was sweet and needed to be savoured. He was gonna stab the Nightwatchman then turn him into the police. With the Vaisley's running the system he would never get a fair trial and would wind up locked up forever. Then they could use him as a scapegoat for all those mysterious bank accounts and win back public cheers.

Allen stood dumb for a minute. He couldn't let Marian get hurt but he couldn't think of a good reason to protect the Nightwatchman. 'Guy, lets just think about this for a seco-'

Wham, Guy had crossed the room and delivered a punch to Allen's jaw, leaving him down on the ground. 'You _do not_ question me!' he bellowed then turned to the Nightwatchman, grinning. 'Your turn'.

Marian, seeing her escape route was shot but also knowing that Robin would come for her any second, only needed some time. She kicked at Guy's shins, thrashed and punched. It was easy: Guy was an aggressive fighter, easy distracted by his rage and not focusing. Allen was still on the ground, probably unconscious and Marian attempted to lure Guy away form him so he wouldn't be hurt. Even after all he'd done, Allen was still a part of the gang and she wouldn't let anything more happen to him. One swift dodge and a kick to the groin, she managed to release the knife form guy again.

Allen groaned and attempted weakly to move. Marian's eyes darted to his and they locked. Fears raced through her head of him getting internal bleeding form that nasty blow or at least a terrible concussion.

Guy saw his chance and took it. The Nightwatchman was distracted by Allen and he quickly kicked him in the shins. Off guard, he sprawled backwards, landing hard on his back. Guy grabbed his desk chair and threw it hard down onto his victim. The chain broke into half a dozen wooden splinters and finally a groan of pain could be heard form the Nightwatchman. Guy grabbed his knife and threw himself against the prey, using his weight to pin him down. He pressed the blade aginst the neck, feeling the blood that coursed beneath the skin, just seconds from ebing spilled on his knife, the cold silver of the metal would be bathed in the warmth of the red blood…

'Guy no' Allen croaked, pulling himself across the rooma nd grabbing gisbournes wrist seconds before impact. Guy looked up, seeming more quizzical than angry. 'he-he's had enough'.

Guy's lips erupted into an small evil grin and he nodded. He sat up, still pinning the Nightwatchman beneath him and he was sure he felt a broken rib. Another groan filled the room with his movement and Guy grinned again. His hands reached down to remove that mask…

Marian's vision was blotchy and filled with white spots. She'd cracked her head hard against the wooden panels and then the chair had definitely busted something internally. She fought wave after wave of nausea but she wasn't sure if it was form the pain or Guy's hand, now reaching towards her. she couldn't stop it even if she wasn't concussed, Guys body pinning her arms. She felt the light wave of air crush caress her face as the mask was removed and then it was out there.

Marian was the Nightwatchman.

She wanted to be sick. No she wanted to kick herself for getting into this situation. She should have dodged or ducked. How many times had she done this? Now Guy knew. _Guy knew_. The worst possible creature to have the information had it. Marian felt tears pool in her eyes. What would happen? Would he blackmail her? What about the gang? Oh God, Robin. He would use this against Robin for sure. Marian swallowed the bile rising in her throat and met Guy's gaze refusing, stubbornly even in her weakest moment, to be the one to break the stare.

Guy felt the smile stuck on his face. _Marian_. No it couldn't be. Suddenly, from pinning down an annoying enemy, ready to destroy him, Guy was sitting on top of Marian's fragile body, her blue eyes staring up at him. She was crying, all most, yet she'd never looked more scary. A deep determination and resentment. It burnt through him. His Marian. She'd been the Nightwatchman all along. Oh god.

'No' he whispered as disgusted at her as he was at himself forever hurting her. 'No not you'. He'd crashed the chair against her. He'd broken her ribs. Guy felt dirty for the first time in years. He jumped off her, and bolted out the door, his head swimming but all he could do was whisper 'not her' over and over.

Marian propped herself up on her elbows, gasping at the pain exploding through her chest. Allen looked at her. They shared a million thoughts: Gloom. Anger. Guilt. Fear. _Fear. _What would happen to them now?

Robin burst through the door, panting, looking desperately around the room. His gaze fell on Marian and Allen on the floor and relief washed over him. She was all right. Wait – _she_? Robin saw the mask down around her neck and the tears in her eyes. With one look at the blue blue eyes he knew. _Shit._

'Oh god Robin' Marian whispered.

'Maiden' Robin bent down to her, gently placing his hands around her.

Marian relaxed into him instantly, pulling her arms over his neck 'oh god I was so stupid. He-he-'

'Shhh' Robin cut her off and lifted her effortlessly into his arms. 'We gotta get outa here'.

Allen aught the extreme headache as he followed the couple out the door 'Robin, it happened so fast-'

'Fastest way out of here?' Robin voice was steel, looking straightforward, restraining his anger.

'Oh ah there's stairs down from the library, this way' Allen led them into another large room, a balcony and down a flight of stairs.  
He walked along numbly as Robin carried Marian into the nearby woods. He couldn't exactly turn around and go back to Guy but he felt completely out of place next to his friends.

Marian winced, breaking the silence. 'Are you ok?' Robin asked, still distant.

'No' Marian groaned but they all knew she wasn't talking about her physical pain.

'Much, call an ambulance' Robin said into the headpiece anyway.

'No' Marian gasped as another wave of pain seared through her.

'Marian' Robin stopped walking meters from the road where the gang were already waiting with Allen who'd gone ahead. He looked down into the blue eyes he loved, still wet. 'I am not arguing with you again tonight. You are going to do _as I say._ Just this one. You broke a promise to me – you said you'd keep yourself safe – and now I am going to correct it so _stop arguing_.'

'No time' Marian shook her head. 'Robin…. I have the USB. We've got them, we've finally got them'.

Sorry for the late update. Let me know what you think. Drama's not over yet - promise


	13. Hospital

Robin grinned at the nurse as he walked down the hospital corridor, bouquet in hand. Red roses – Marian's favorite.

He knocked on the door without waiting for the reply, bounding in to sit on Marian bed. Judging by her glare, he'd woke her up. 'Hey gorgeous, how ya feeling?'

'Groggy' Marian groaned 'And like my boyfriend just woke me up _rather inconsiderately'_

Robin faked a wound. 'Oh can't you let the hero of Nottingham off the hook?'

'Excuse me?' Marian asked.

'What, are you feeling a lil pressure dating England's idol?' Robin grinned.

'Robin' Marian glared at him.

'What?' he said innocently.

'Robin, the press may have highlighted you, stupidly, but may I remind you that you weren't alone on the reconnaissance mission. The gang are just as big heroes as you' Marian lectured.

'Are you also forgetting someone?' he smiled.

'No' Marian frowned in earnest. '…who?'

'Oh I don't know, the Nightwatchman maybe?' Robin laughed at Marians face. He plonked down today's paper onto her lap.

Since that night, the reconnaissance mission, a lot had happened. Djac had anonymously sent in the USB with all the evidence of Vaisley's dealings on it. It was breaking news the next morning. Police had been at the mansion before lunch. A court date was set before school was out. The press took a break from their back-to-back reports about the apparent corruption of Nottingham's most senior minister, to speculate over who the mysterious USB owner was.

With Marian drugged and barely conscious thanks to the meds for her broken ribs (Edward was un-contactable, working somewhere in New Zealand for a month – a fact Marian had 'forgotten' to tell him), Robin assumed responsibility. He'd gone into the news office and told them the edited story: After suspecting the Vaisley's for months and being a well known critic, Robin, who was approached by the Nightwatchman (he was not currently at liberty to name him)to be the public face of this outcry. And so he turned the evidence in to the press.

Robin, who was already known as "Robin Hood" for his charitable deeds a few months ago made headlines again. But that was last week. Now that the court case was looming, the press wanted to know who the Nightwatchman was.

Marian frowned as she looked over the cover spread. 'What does the gang think?'

'They think the bureaucracy and misplaced publicity is nauseating and the focus should be on the disgusting corrupting greed not on some camera shy masked teenager' Robin said. Marian looked at him stunned. Robin sighed. 'Djac's had the news on nonstop and keeps talking – what I picked up is just the tip of the iceberg. You're lucky you're in hospital'.

'Yes. Lucky.' Marian looked pointedly at her IV. 'And I wasn't camera-shy I was unconscious. I meant, what does the gang think of all this publicity on us when they were such a massive part of it?'

'Oh' Robin smiled. 'Well you know them; I don't think they even care. Much, Will and John are too shy. So is Djac, despite her extreme verbal insults at the TV, I think she'd freeze up on interview.'

'Mmmm' Marian went back to the paper.

Robin groaned. 'What's wrong?'

Marian's eyes snapped up, looking over the boy who knew her every mood so well. '…Guy…'

Robin sighed. 'Yeah I know.'

'I've been waiting for the breaking news: Nightwatchman has been identified as daughter of Lord, local teenage girl, Marian Fitzwalter'…'

'Me too' Robin frowned. 'I don't like it. Why hasn't he spilled to the press?'

Marian nodded. 'it would make sense if he outed me to get the spotlight off him and his mafia-ness-ness'

'Mafia-ness-ness?' Robin looked worried for a second. 'Um maiden, what drugs are they giving you honey?'

'Robin I may be unable to leave this evil institution but I'm not verbally retarded' Marian glared.

Robin grinned but remained cautious. Marian had been in hospital almost two weeks now and she hadn't stopped complaining. Not only was she missing the gang (only one visitor per day) and she wanted to hear more about the coming court case. Plus the fact she had numerous needles in her arms and he was waiting for the call saying his girlfriend had gone insane.

'First thing when I get out of here, before we appear on the Nottingham Times and be star witnesses in Vaisley's trial – you're taking me out to get some real food' Marian looked disgusted at the uneaten food tray in the corner.

Robin cracked into a grin. He pulled out a bag of Marian favorite Thai food. 'Anyone order spicy noodles with greens?'

Marian practically launched herself at him, grabbing the takeaway box. 'Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou!'

'wow' Robin watched as Marian launched herself into the noodles. 'they are feeding you right?'

'If you consider jelly cups and porridge three times a day then yes.' Marian said in between mouthfuls. 'I think I've lost some serious weight though so that's good'.

Robin looked over Marian. She had lost some. She'd never been overweight or anything close but she'd always had those gorgeous squeezable curves that originally attracted him to her years ago. He also knew those curves were her pet hate. 'Marian, you know you're gorgeous. And when I finally break you outa here you're eating as much chocolate as I can find'

Marian giggled. 'Are you sure Robin Hood can be seen with some chubby when he could have any teenage girl in England?'

'Any girl but the one I want' Robin got that devilish look in his eyes. 'When all this is over, I'm taking you out and showing you off. Do you know how long it's been since we went on a date in public? It'll be brilliant once Gisbourne's in prison and you're free to be wooed gain' he lent in and planted kisses along her neck.

Marian giggled again and slapped him away. 'Robin stop! I'm eating here'.

Robin sighed dramatically. 'I should go anyway. I'm taking tutoring classes to catch up with all the classes I've missed these last few months'.

Marian looked up concerned. 'Robin, are your grades slippin-'

'Maiden, don't you dare. Your only job is to heal and rest' He lent in and kissed her forehead. 'I'll be back later.'

'Bye' Marian looked sad eyed at him. Then she fiddled with her noodles.

'Smile Maiden' Robin bent down and pulled out a package from his pocket. 'Would chocolate covered sultanas put a smile back on that gorgeous face?'

She lit up at the site of her favorite food. 'Robin I love you'.

'I know.' He grinned. 'Now, eat, sleep and be merry. I shall return presently. Fare thee well M'lady'.

She grinned as he bowed and pranced out of her room. Still giggling into her food when the nurse came in, she hid the sultanas under her sheet but couldn't cover the Thai.

'Miss Fitzwalter? You know that outside food is prohibited' she frowner, her uno-brow creasing. She grabbed her half finished food and marched out.

'Noodle Nazi' Marian mumbled.

A male voice came from the door. 'Marian?'

Marian looked up, her colour draining. 'Oh…Allen…'


	14. Allen's Visit

**Sorry about the late update, I wrote this and then read your reviews; apparently you guys want some reconciliation for Allen. Not what I'd originally written but hey – you're the fans! Hope you like and review so I know what you want for my next chappie. Merry Christmas. xx**

A male voice came from the door. 'Marian?'

Marian looked up, her colour draining. 'Oh…Allen…'

'Hey' he said sadly.

Marian squared her shoulders and sat up straight in her bed, trying to look dignified in her awful nightgown. 'I suppose you have a message from Vaisley. Out with it'.

Allen looked hurt. 'I'm not here for him. I came to see if you were ok'.

Marian studied him critically. 'Well you've seen it. Now you should leave before the nurse returns'.

'I-I thought I could give you some useful information about Vaisley' Allen stood awkwardly in the doorway.

'Are you sure you're not here to collect information about me for them?' Marian asked.

'Haven't I proved my loyalty?' Allen walked towards her. 'I could have let Guy beat you blue but I didn't. I stopped him'.

'Yeah and now he knows my identity. I could've handled a beating but now he has leverage' Marian said angrily.

'He would've done both if it weren't for me. He wanted to tell Vaisley bout you but I stopped him'.

'One good deed does not erase months of betrayal' Marian spat. 'You work for a mafia that exploits innocents. You joined Vaisley and kicked the gang outa school. And you tried to break Robin and I apar-'

'Then why haven't you called in a nurse to send me away?' Allen's anger flared in his defense.

'Because I want to do that myself!' Marian flung back her covers and threw her legs to the floor. It was cold and her legs wobbled uneasily as she tried to stand. She could tell she wouldn't be able to hold her weight yet she stupidly stood up, making barely a step before the wind begun rushing past her face as she fell forwards. Closing her eyes for the impact, Marian felt a hand wrap around her, steadying her. 'Hey! Get your hands off me!' Marian growled as Allen held on to her securely.

'And let you fall and hurt yourself?' Allen raised his eyebrows but gently helped her back to sit on the bed. 'Yeah Robin would love that. Me hurting you is another reason he doesn't need to kill me. The gang would all help – jump on me and then dance on my grave'.

Marian sat back awkwardly on her pillows, scrutinizing Allen's' face. He was only half joking and she knew him well enough to see the pain behind his words. 'Allen…we would never dance on your grave….we'd just dance _near _it'.

It worked and Allen gave his signature chuckle. 'Well then that's ok. So long as you're dancing to decent music'

'Oh it'd be Brittany Spears for sure. We can't let you have too much peace in the afterlife' Marian laughed gently.

'Make sure you girls are wearing skirts – that way I can look up them while you dance' Allen joked.

Marian groaned teasingly. 'Then the boys would dig you up and kill you again'

'It'd be worth it' Allen smiled, sitting comfortably on the side of her bed. Marian noticed it was exactly where Robin had been sitting only minutes before. The thought brought back all those memories of Allen's crush on her, his betrayal, his departure. 'Allen…' she sighed. 'I know' he nodded but made no move to leave or stand. He closed his eyes gently. 'Do you think I could ever come back?'

'Do you want to?' the words came out harsher than she'd meant. Allen nodded without opening his eyes. 'Allen you're with Gisborne's lot – I don't know if there's any coming back from that'.

He kept his eyes closed, refusing to show he the pain there. 'You once said, when he left, that you could never love Robin again. You said there wasn't a popsicles chance in hell you two would ever become a couple again. But now… well you're together. You're in love'.

Marian chewed her lip. She heard the resentment and pain behind those last words. 'I guess our popsicle was made outa some freaking ice or something' Allen didn't laugh bu he did opene his eyes, though they were now fixed on her hand. He watched as a few drops of clear liquid swam through her drip and into her hand. He wished he could hold it. Had Robin held her hand? Of course he had.

'so what your saying is; my popsicle is mad e outa plain old H2O?' he asked.

Marian watched his silently, an internal war raging inside of her. Yeah, she had the bad memories of Allen but she also had the good ones too; them as kids, him chasing after her. He was there when Robin left, along with the gang by her side in those hard few months. He was there, helping her learn the rules of sporting games on TV so she could watch along with him. She smiled softly. 'Allen…I'll talk to the gang.'

His eyes shot up, meeting her. Then the hope faded. 'They'll never welcome me back'.

'Well maybe not throw you a parade. But we all still care about you – though we'll never admit it to each other. I know Will misses you, so does Djac'.

'Yeah but in the end it'll be Rob's decision' He said glumly.

'Well he's not invincible to my charms' Marian smiled. 'He thought of you as a brother. All the shit we went through. And then he was pissed – fair enough – but he's gonna realize that brother fight and they also make up'

'He'll never go for it' Allen shrugged. 'But thanks Marian' his fingers grazed hers. 'I miss this, us, talking, laughing'

She frowned, 'I guess Vaisley isn't much of a comedian'

'Oh I have a few laughs – at him not with him' Allen grinned at her chuckle.

'Marian! Oh my god – why haven't you called me?!' a voice bellowed from the door. Marian and Allen's head's both shot up to see Edward standing in the door.

'Shit' Marian said under her breath.

'Excuse me?' Edward apparently heard. 'That language isn't ladylike and I will not have my daughter using it.' He stormed in next to her bed. Allen stood up awkwardly; he'd never really had a proper conversation with Marian's dad and now didn't seem a good time to start. 'Oh ruined the moment have I?' Edward fumed. 'Wait outside – I'll have words with you in a minute Locksley'

'Oh uh I'm not Locksley-Robin, I'm-'Allen stuttered but was cut off.

'Now is not time for your jokes. My daughter is hurt and perhaps maybe her father should've been informed. Leave us' he ordered, returning his stare to Marian. Allen didn't need to be told twice as he practically ran from the room. Edwards's chest heaved under his angry breath, 'Well, what do you have to say for yourself young lady?'

Marian met his gaze defiantly then she smiled. 'Fuck'.


End file.
